The Challenge
by SynescaKinetixy5593
Summary: A Challenge by one of my readers - Fenrir/Harry Draco/Harry Slash . . . Mpreg! Harry is with child and Draco rushes to help! A good read! Someone please tell me how to post multiple chapters! I need to know!
1. Chapter 1

**Jenny's Challenge**

Chapter One: A Not-So-Different "Family"

A cute, yet matured dark-haired boy released a soft sigh as he exited the barrier that brought him back to the muggle world. A heavy trunk was being dragged behind him with an empty bird cage sitting atop it. Emerald eyes scanned the train station dejectedly as he paused to search for his ride back "home". No, he was not eager to go back home. For him, he wished he could have stayed back at the school but no one, especially not Albus Dumbledore, would allow it.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he noticed the ride had yet to arrive. Some people would look several times for their ride but he felt that his was very difficult to miss considering it could have been mistaken for a blimp. Though, perhaps it wasn't just any blimp. No. It was a blimp with a very red, angry, frustrated face baring a mustache and a sour expression with the name of Vernon Dursley.

The cute boy would be sixteen in exactly two months on July 31 and his name was Harry James Potter, possibly one of the most powerful wizards within the magical world. Of course, he had to worry about people attempting to kill him such as an evil snake-faced bastard with the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle but referred to as "Voldemort" or "The Dark Lord" or even one of Harry's least favorite names for him "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Wizards and witches in the magical world seemed to have a hyphen obsession when referring to someone famous. They even called Harry the dreadful name (in his opinion) "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Though Harry was also sometimes referred to as "The Chosen One" or one of three in "The Golden Trio" which consisted of him and his two best friends Ron Weasley and his soon-to-be-girlfriend Hermione Granger.

Despite what others may have believed, Harry absolutely hated his "fame". He hated the fans and he hated how people seemed to always find something wrong with him. His life was a strange, eventful one though not eventful in how he would have preferred.

Vernon Dursley, his ride, was supposedly his "Uncle" though not by blood. Of course, his blood relative, his aunt, was not worthy of being called his family nor was his cousin. All three of his relatives were cruel. No, beyond cruel. Harry lived with them ever since Halloween of 1981 when he was a year and three months old. However, they were horrible to him and treated him as a slave. The older he got, the worse it became. He began getting beaten for random and pointless things such as dropping an apple on the floor they told him to fetch for his cousin.

Harry glanced towards the entrance of the station when a humungous blob formed in that direction. Only moments ago, he had sat down on the bench to wait in a blissful silence. It was this space between the barrier and outside of the station that Harry truly felt detached from both worlds. Vernon always came to ruin it.

As always, the man didn't move from the entrance, expecting Harry to come to him immediately. Oh how he wished he was seventeen. Then he could use his magic outside of school and at least threaten the hateful man.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he grabbed his trunk and set towards the man, not flinching in the least when he was grabbed and forced to go faster. Harry quickly put his trunk in the back of the car and climbed into the passenger seat, blushing in embarrassment when the large man squeezed into the vehicle, drawing attention. Finally, he managed to get in and shut the door though Harry sunk down in his seat a bit, not wanting to be seen. How could his uncle not realize how unhealthy he was?

They rode in silence, Vernon's hands gripping the wheel tightly and then letting loose several times, almost as if he was trying to restrain himself from administering a beating while driving. Harry didn't fear him anymore. More or less, he expected bad things to happen. He expected the man to hit him, his aunt to forbid him food, and his cousin to bully him.

As they rounded onto Private Drive, Harry's gaze fell on the forest behind the house. (AN:// There is a forest there in my story, yup.) For some reason, it seems a bit more eerie than any previous summers or even through the years he lived there before. However, he knew that if things got bad then he would escape the house and finish off his summer within the forest. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to take care of himself. The only question was how much was too much?

Vernon pulled into the driveway of Number 4 and Harry quickly got out and retrieved his trunk, rushing inside while the man struggled with exiting the vehicle. If he got up to his room and closed himself in before he got in then maybe he would leave him alone. It worked before.

He listened closely as the front door opened and shut but no footsteps came towards his room so he relaxed and put his trunk at the end of his bed before climbing into the bed and laying down, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much more he could do. If he took out his homework and started on it his uncle would only tear it up if he caught him doing that.

In the distance, he heard the twelve locks on his door slide shut and knew it was his horse-like aunt who did it considering the thundering footsteps of his uncle or cousin went unheard. Yes, it was his prison.

Harry's eyes slipped closed and he drifted off into restless dreams filled with his life's horrors.

(AN:// This would have been a good place to stop but it is contradicting the title of this chapter! So, CONTINUING!)

The next morning, he woke to a sharp pain in his side but he bit back a scream of pain while his eyes snapped open, gazing into the furious eyes of his obviously aggravated uncle. In his hand was his leather belt and he raised it over his head again before bringing it down across Harry's torso, leaving another mark to join his scars. His entire body flinched and convulsed ever-so-slightly but he never made a sound.

This abuse lasted for another twenty minutes until Harry was sure there were a few abrasions adorning his skin. Then his uncle yanked him out of the bed and told him to go wash that disgusting blood off his body before coming to make breakfast. The man only gave him the privilege of a shower knowing that the wounds would sting beneath the water and because he didn't want any wound to get infected for fear of Harry getting sick and then 'those freaks would find out'.

So, he stumbled into the bathroom while hearing his uncle's pleased snort. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to the shower and turned the water on, shakily undressing himself of his now bloody clothes, blood having dripped down his chest and onto the waist band of his pants where it collected.

The mirror over the sink revealed wounds that would most definitely scar over just like the rest of them but Harry would hide them once he returned to the school.

After finishing with his shower, he cleaned the tub free of any blood and regretfully left the safety of the room to descend the stairs so his sadistic relatives could be fed their meal. This, of course, meant it was highly probable no food would be given to him. He would have to lower himself later to scrounge for food. Perhaps he would steal from his aunt's garden.

Petunia Dursley, his overly-thin and very unhealthy aunt looked at him, her bones very defined thanks to no ounce of fat or even muscle on her body. Both her son and her husband ate the majority of the food in the house, leaving her with barely anything. Harry remembered being that thin when he was younger but that was because he was malnourished not because he chose not to eat. Now though he was thin but he had muscle and gained weight. He was perfectly healthy. Even Poppy deemed it so. His aunt though, no, she looked like she was ill.

Her dark green eyes narrowed hatefully on him. "Hurry up and cook, Boy, and don't burn anything." These words of hers were routine as he grew up. Harry knew he wouldn't burn anything. In fact, he was a much better cook than his aunt was. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it and from the looks of her, the life left in her skinny body did, in fact, depend on it. "Don't just stand there! Get to work, Boy!"

Harry repressed his sigh as he went over to the stove and began cooking whatever she had out. It was a rather large meal of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, a few waffles, and toast with tons of butter and with jelly; and for dessert, ice cream. In the back of his mind while he cooked, he mused at how they never used his name. If he had not been allowed to attend school when he was younger then he would have never known his name was Harry Potter. They either referred to him as 'freak' or 'boy' at all times. Another part of his thoughts centered on the tons of fatty food sitting on the counter as he finished it, preparing to take it to them at the table and yet, his aunt wouldn't even touch too much of it.

The food was brought over to the table by him and he stood off to the side as they ate. This was only because they would sometimes ask for more of something or order him to get something else otherwise they would have threatened him and told him to leave the room. He mentally sighed. He was their house elf.

His cousin, Dudley, was the most disgusting. Even his blimp-of-an-uncle ate with more dignity than his equally blimp-like son. The teen, who was now seventeen, was shoveling the food into his mouth at an alarming rate and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was swallowing at all. The pigtail that Hagrid gave Dudley when retrieving him was suiting. It was too bad they had it removed. Harry's nose wrinkled slightly when some already chewed food fell from the pig's mouth only to be shoveled back in seconds later. Sometimes he hoped he would choke but then . . . they would only blame that on him as well.

If it weren't for everything being routine for Harry, he had no doubt he would be getting beaten more often. They would hit him for the stupidest things: being healthier than Dudley, being smarter than Dudley, being more fit and active than Dudley, and never getting anything right (or what they thought of as right). It was all very sickening and he had to wonder: who were the freaks? Him or his relatives?

When it came to how they acted around each other, perhaps they could be considered an average family in the area had they not been so ridiculously unhealthy. Yet, when Harry was around they only felt burdened, hateful, and perhaps even a little fearful.

To others they were just like any other family but to Harry they were predictable, hurtful, and not-so-different each time he came back to them. Yet everyone thought he was the neighborhood delinquent. What did that make Dudley? He was vaguely curious if any of Dudley's bully subjects ever told their parents of what he did to them.

After the monsters finished eating a chore list was thrust into Harry's face. The things on the list didn't really have to be done considering they had a cleaning lady and lawn men who came over while he was in school but they gave them summers off. However, the chore list was only giving them more reason to hit him. Nothing he ever did, no matter how perfect or acceptable, they always found a fault in it even if it was just a small twig out of place in an otherwise perfectly trimmed hedge.

Taking the chore list, Harry simply got to work on it. Meanwhile, unknown to him, bright amber eyes watched his every move from the forest edge.

Chapter Two: Concern

Ron Weasley sighed softly as he read another letter from his best friend. He was instructed to send letters every three days to allow everyone to know how he was doing. The death of his godfather the year before did take a toll on him even if he didn't wish to admit it. The redhead was worried though. Every letter was so similar but it wasn't like Harry to not ask questions about what was going on. It was almost as if he didn't care anymore. Of course, Ron knew this was a lie. Even though Harry was acting a little odd after the man's death he was obviously still worried about the war.

Blue eyes shifted as a knock sounded on the door to his bedroom within the walls of Grimmauld Place. "Come in." he answered and watched as the door opened to reveal his brown-haired female best friend. Ron had to repress a blush that threatened to overcome his face. Lately he was trying to gain the courage to ask her out, having told Harry that he wanted to. His dark-haired friend had encouraged it with a genuine smile, a smile Ron was happy to see adorn his face. "Hey." He greeted softly.

She gave him a shy smile and moved into the room, leaving the door open merely because his mother would have a fit if it were closed. "Did you get a letter from Harry too?" Ron nodded, his expression melting into a firm frown, his brow furrowed. "I'm worried about him. I know his relatives are absolutely horrid to him but how bad is it really?" sighing softly, she walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know. He never talks about his summers." Ron smiled at her though. "Whatever happens, we will support him, yeah?" she nodded, smiling back.

They were quiet for a long moment, comfortable in each other's presence and yet carrying a similar concern. Harry was kind of like their little brother. Sure, Ron had a little sister but he had no little brother and Hermione had no siblings at all. No matter what happened to him, they wouldn't care. Even if he suddenly turned into some evil bastard he would have a reason no doubt. They would stick by him no matter what, even if they didn't really approve.

Ron slowly slid his hand into Hermione's, lacing their fingers together and not even flinching as confused, slightly surprised brown eyes met his blue ones. "Maybe we should go talk to Dumbledore." He refused to be forward, no matter how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She nodded even though she did still look a little confused and they both stood, hand-in-hand to walk out the door and interrupt the meeting going on down the stairs.

Sure, they couldn't really understand what Harry could possibly be going through and Ron knew that the jealousy he sometimes had was pointless and demeaning but they did know when Harry wanted help. Judging by his letters he wanted to get out of his relative's home.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, they put a little space in between them though Ron was pleased by Hermione's soft blush. Both walked into the meeting unfazed that everyone suddenly went silent upon their arrival.

Ron saw his mother begin to stand and open her mouth but Dumbledore lifted a hand to stop her. That was a relief because Ron didn't really want to listen to his mother rant at him about being too young for this-and-that. "Is something wrong?" the headmaster asked, his blue eyes twinkling annoyingly.

Ron took a deep breath. "We think that Harry should be brought to Grimmauld . . ."

The old man frowned. "Why? Has he said something in his letters?"

The redhead flushed. "Well, no . . . but they are strange. Every letter says just about the same thing and he isn't even asking questions like he did last summer. They are short and only say at least two sentences. It isn't like him."

"Whether it is like him or not, I doubt Harry would lie in his letters." The headmaster asked and even Ron's mother looked unconvinced at that statement, her brow furrowed in concern now. "If he wanted help, he would ask for it."

Hermione bristled next to Ron. "He wouldn't if his letters were being monitored!" she complained. "He's acting strange!"

"Hermione, I can understand your concern but that is no reason to yell at the headmaster." Molly Weasley admonished. "Apologize."

"I will not." She said stubbornly and even Ron looked at her in surprise. This was coming from the same girl that normally respected authority. "I have no reason to apologize to someone who will not listen to reason just because we are below the age of twenty. It is unthinkable to imagine our opinion doesn't count!" Molly opened her mouth to scold her but Hermione cut her off. "We shouldn't be considered children while amidst the war itself and children have not seen what we have seen. However, if no one wants to believe opinions about Harry from the people who know him best then it will be on your conscious should something happen to him!" all of the adults at the table flinched except Dumbledore, who only stared at her with a level gaze.

Ron observed his crush admiringly. It was the first time he ever saw her face up against other adults and the fire in her eyes was amazing to witness. He knocked himself out of his stupor though and faced the headmaster though. "What she said." He agreed and noticed Hermione roll her eyes slightly. He felt a bit sheepish but he truly did agree with every word that left her lips.

"If Harry hates you upon his return then he will know we had nothing to do with it."

The headmaster sighed heavily. "Very well, we will retrieve him." Hermione relaxed a bit and Ron was a bit surprised that she actually got her way. However, then it all had to be ruined. "We will retrieve him on August 26 and he will spend those days before school here."

"That is in three weeks!" Hermione complained loudly. She glared at him hotly. "Bastard." Molly gasped but Hermione only grabbed Ron's hand firmly in her own before turning and they both left the room. She looked at Ron as they went up the stairs. "We will write to Harry. We'll let him know that we had nothing to do with this."

"Okay." He smiled at her and couldn't help but kiss her cheek gently as they reached the top of the stairs. "You're amazing." He walked by her to the bedroom. Behind him, Hermione's eyes were wide and she touched her cheek lightly before swallowing and quickly following the redhead into the bedroom.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hermione stroked Hedwig's feathers as Ron opened the letter from Harry. "What's it say?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron frowned at the "note".

It read:

Ron and Hermione,

Nice try but thank you anyways. I could have told you that wouldn't work.

Harry

"That's it?" Hermione asked incredulously and the redhead nodded. They had sent Harry a letter explaining everything that just happened. They went into detail on it, trying to make sure Harry understand they did try everything they could. That way, they would at least still have his trust and respect. His reply showed that he understood that but it was still strangely short and to the point, almost as if he wrote it quickly.

"We'll think of something." Ron promised, looking no less concerned than before.

Meanwhile, down stairs, Dumbledore sighed, messing with his beard. "Watch them, okay? Don't let them spontaneously go over there like last time. It could be dangerous."

All adults in the room were confused and even a little suspicious at this statement but for now there was nothing they could do. What was going on though?

Chapter Three: The Worst Week Ever / Revenge

August fifth was the start of Vernon getting worse and worse towards Harry. The now sixteen-year-old boy was becoming increasingly worried. In addition to what he had at the beginning of the summer, Harry had a fractured rib to go along with it. His uncle was never THAT violent before. He never broke one of Harry's bones. Even then, it was becoming worse. It was almost like the large man was trying to severely injure him.

It was also becoming more difficult to scrounge around for food while they slept, especially when they did remember to lock his door. For that reason, he was rather hungry. The best day that week would have been the seventh when they left the house, giving him plenty of time to sneak food from the refrigerator or cabinets. He made sure not to leave behind a mess or any trace that he broke their rules and then he continued with his chores.

The eighth was when Harry knew he had to find a way out. He even sent a hint through one of his routine letters to the order, pleading. Hermione wrote back with obvious tear marks on the parchment that they were being watched but they would try to get the order to retrieve him soon. The eighth was when his uncle refused him water as well as food so Harry was slowly becoming dehydrated. He managed to sneak some water from the bathroom when his uncle told him to take his shower, drinking feverishly from the showerhead and allowing it (though hot) to flood his mouth and quench his thirst.

Harry could survive that way of course but his uncle would only allow the shower if he was beaten and bloody. That way it would hurt more.

When he saw his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom he realized he was a bit pale and sickly but knew it was from the small amounts of food and water he was receiving. Harry ended up stealing from his aunt's vegetable garden just to get something into his stomach and even then he had to wash it off when he was watering her flowers. Even then he could still taste a bit of dirt on it. Harry was beginning to severely dislike Dumbledore, maybe even hate him.

The eleventh was the day Harry knew he had to get out of there.

His eyes shifted towards the Dursleys' car as he watched his aunt and cousin get into it. The car sank dangerously low on the passenger side from his cousin's weight and his uncle stood next to the vehicle.

Harry was trimming the hedges, listening.

"I'll miss you too, Pet." Vernon said in a sickly sweet voice as he said his farewells to his wife. "You two have fun on vacation." He leaned down and kissed Petunia sloppily, causing Harry to grimace at the kiss. It was disgusting in his eyes. Vernon's lips were so big to be proportionate to his face that it looked as if he could eat Petunia's head if he wanted to.

The car was backed out of the driveway and turned in the direction to leave Private Drive. Harry grimaced slightly when his uncle looked at him. Then suddenly the man was too close for comfort, grabbing Harry's forearm with bruising force as he pulled him harshly back to the house.

"You listen, and you listen good, Freak." Vernon said as he shut the door behind them, rounding on Harry with a bit of spittle flying from his mouth. Disgusting. "Petunia and Dudley have gone on vacation to Hawaii for the next two weeks and everything must be perfect when she gets back. I don't even want to see a speck of dust in this house or a single grass out of place on the lawn. You'll get fifty lashings for every mistake you make and you will cook my meals as well. No, you will not be getting anything. You will not be consuming our money."

He grabbed Harry around the throat, startling the boy slightly as his airway was cut off. He quickly grasped at it uncle's wrist, his eyes wide as the man pulled him forward until their faces were mere inches apart. There was a murderous look in his eyes.

"Do you understand, boy?" he asked, more spittle flying onto Harry's face. He nodded frantically, wanting the man to release him. It was granted and he was flung away from him, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Harry coughed and rubbed his throat, taking many deep breaths. Vernon sneered down at him. "Get to work." With that said, the man went into the living room to sit on his rump and watch television.

Harry stayed on the floor for several more minutes before pushing himself to his feet and forcing himself to get to work. He had the strangest feeling that he wouldn't be getting any rest for the next two weeks.

He rubbed his sore throat and started cleaning the upstairs, not ashamed to steal the money Dudley left on his nightstand, two hundred dollars (I don't know how to convert it to pounds). Harry tucked it into his pocket, knowing he would be gone before his cousin got back. He refused to stay there when his uncle looked so murderous. Harry wanted to survive.

When he reached his aunt and uncle's room several hours later, he didn't even think about stealing anything. His uncle would realize it and have a fit. All he did was clean everything thoroughly. Harry even arranged the closet according to occasion (formal, casual).

The floor was rather nasty so Harry had to sweep it several times before he mopped it. It seemed his uncle decided to purposefully mess up his room to make Harry spend even more time in there.

His uncle ignored lunch but Harry ended up making him supper but not before he was ordered to scrub his body raw to rid of sweat and dirt.

The man was preparing for bed and Harry made to go to his own room before his uncle stopped him with a rough tone. "You'll stay up and clean all night, Boy. If the house isn't spotless by the time I wake up, you'll really be sorry."

Harry watched him as he went to his room and obviously locked the door behind him. The wizard's eyes narrowed and he went to his room, retrieving his things shakily. He was a bit nervous about what he was going to do but he reminded himself that his uncle was a heavy sleeper.

He carefully rolled his trunk down the hallway and was relieved that Mrs. Weasley put a feather light charm on it before he returned home. He lifted it up into his arms that were still slightly muscled, and he carried it down the stairs before taking it to the kitchen and putting it beside the door that led to the back yard. Harry opened it and began raiding the refrigerator and cabinets for anything he could take from the house without having to do more than boil it.

Emerald eyes shifted around the kitchen before falling on a pot, putting all of this into his trunk. Shutting it, he was just about to leave the house before he had another idea.

Harry smirked deviously and opened a bag of flour before gathering his guts and pouring it everywhere: on the counters, the floor, in the living room and even on the stairs. Then he rigged the chairs at the table to make them fall if they were sat in, even by Petunia. The vengeful boy even got the ketchup bottle and mustard from the fridge and began squirting the condiments all over the walls.

The next thing he did was grab a streak knife and carve his way through the furniture, careful not to make too much noise.

On a roll, Harry got a pair of scissors and cut the power to the house before cutting cords to the television, toaster, microwave, fridge, and even the furnace. He turned the power back on after removing the plugs from their sockets so nothing caught fire. Just for fun he removed the batteries from the television remote so his uncle would first think that was the problem and went through the trouble just to get more batteries. Harry knew he would be too lazy to turn the television on by hand.

Creeping upstairs to the bathroom, Harry messed with the plumbing and loosened some of the bolts on the bottom of the toilet.

Going back downstairs, Harry found some fish in the freezer and tucked it into the cushions of the sofa. He ruined the washer and dryer so the man couldn't wash his clothes without going to the Laundromat. Harry then plugged up the kitchen sink and turned on the water so it would run a bit, not making any loud noise to wake his uncle.

Everything would be in such disarray when his uncle woke that he wouldn't know what to do. That was Harry's plan. Vernon would get his in a non-violent way at least. Harry never was a violent person.

He amused himself more by using the downstairs computer and checking his uncle's email list until he found the email of his boss. The he proceeded to write a "drunken" letter insulting the man and mentioning Harry's abuse to him just to see what would happen. Harry smirked happily as he sent it. Even though he wasn't a good typist at all, he did check and re-check everything before sending it.

"You ruin my life . . . I ruin yours." Harry whispered to himself before he took the snow globe from the mantle. He noticed long ago that it was magical. Maybe his relatives didn't realize it but its "snowflakes" were actually wizards and witches riding brooms at a quiddich stadium. That and it had "Lily Evans" etched into the bottom of it.

He returned to the kitchen and put it into his trunk, closing the trunk softly. After looking around to see what else he could ruin, he got an idea.

Harry went to the front door and unlocked it before opening it wide, allowing all of the cool air in the house to escape through the door. He then proceeded to open every window he could get to downstairs. Then he (realizing that his uncle never set it to begin with) messed with the alarm system to break it, knowing it was horribly expensive.

Smiling in satisfaction, Harry glanced up the stairs to make sure his uncle wasn't watching and that he hadn't come from his room. Then he went back to the kitchen, grabbed his trunk, and left through the back door, leaving it wide open as well.

Harry paused outside of the house, looking at the gardens that he personally fixed up at a young age. He kept to the backside of the house, mindful of his fractured rib as he gathered up many of the vegetables in the one garden, tucking them in a sack he got from the shed that used to hold seeds. Then he proceeded to destroy the vegetable garden as well as the flower gardens. Lastly, he cut the hose up into several pieces using an axe he found in the shed.

Satisfied with his work, he grabbed his trunk again and hesitated slightly before entering the forest which, he was sure, would be far safer than the Dursleys.

Chapter Four: Revenge Success

Vernon Dursley yawned tiredly as he woke up the next morning on August 12. For a moment, he just laid in his bed, his eyes at half mast and crusted with exhaustion. (AN:// Think of he sand man. Lol) However, after that moment was up he grunted and struggled to push himself up, rubbing his eyes with his meaty fist.

Then he remembered telling the boy to clean the whole house the night before and he smirked, cracking his knuckles just because he knew he would come up with some excuse for punishment. Before that though, he opened the door, frowning at how hot it was, but he ignored that and headed for the bathroom.

His first task was using the toilet but he was shocked when he flushed and water spewed out from the bottom of the toilet. "What the-" he cut himself off and smirked instead. He would make the boy clean it. Bending with another grunt he removed his slippers and socks before standing at the sink. He looked at the mirror for a moment and decided he would need to trim his mustache later as well as shave the stubble that threatened to overtake his chin. Then Vernon reached down to turn on the water. However, upon turning the knob water didn't exit the faucet. No, it spewed out from around the faucet and drowned Vernon's face with hot water.

He stood there struggling with it for a long moment, his face burning a bit but he managed to cut it back off. Now he was really frustrated. Vernon's hands were shaking a bit as he reached for a towel, wiping the scalding hot water from his face before giving up with all bathroom duties. He did grab his toothbrush and toothpaste that he would take to the downstairs bathroom.

Vernon rounded the corner to the stairs and began to walk down but he paused when he saw the door standing wide open. Instantly, he clenched his fists around his toiletries, his face turning red. "BOY!" he roared but he received no answer. Vernon stomped down the stairs but paused midway when he smelled a horrible stench.

With his brow furrowing in confusion he finished walking down the stairs and reached over to shut the door. Once it was shut, he turned but didn't get anywhere when he saw the state of his house.

The blimp-like man sputtered and coughed a few times in horror.

His floors were covered with a white substance that was soaked with water from the looks of it. There was ketchup and mustard on his walls as well as the family portrait in the hallway. In fact, it even looked like someone attempted to draw a mustard mustache on Dudley but it ran during the night. It smelled horrible.

Dazed, Vernon walked towards the kitchen, his toes squishing into the white substance on the floor. When he entered the kitchen, he saw that the water in the sink was turned on and it was all flooding over. The entire kitchen floor was covered in water and it had gone halfway down the hallway as well as into the living room. An even worse stench hit Vernon's nose and he saw the fridge standing wide open and it was obvious the power was cut off to it. The ice from the ice maker had melted as well which added to the water on the floor.

There was more of the same white substance on the kitchen floors but also on the counter. Going over to it carefully, Vernon found flour and he shook with fury.

After a moment he walked into the living room and inspected it. The furniture was all cut up and the stuffing was falling out. The coffee table was drawn on with all sorts of things including permanent marker from the looks of it. Exasperated, Vernon went over to the mauled couch and plopped down on it, not knowing what to do and the boy had not answered his call. Shifting uneasily, Vernon merely picked up the remote and tried to turn the television on. He checked the back and saw that someone even removed the batteries from it. Grunting, he got up and went to the kitchen drawer, replacing the batteries. He attempted to turn the television on again but it wouldn't budge.

The man went to check the plug and saw it unplugged so he tried again but it still wouldn't come on. He unplugged it and searched the cord, his eyes widening when he realized that someone cut it.

Vernon bristled furiously before going to his gun cabinet, his face red with fury. He broke it open and grabbed his shotgun. "BOY!" he roared angrily.

He went through the kitchen and slipped, falling to the floor. He had difficulty scrambling back up but he went out the back door that he realized was also standing wide open along with the windows which he hadn't noticed before. His fury rose when he saw the state of the backyard. It was ruined. Some of his bushes were even pulled out of the ground and the others looked to be mauled by the hedge clippers.

"POTTER!" he readied his gun for when he saw the boy, his eyes wild and dangerous; murderous.

Unknown to him, police were on the street and had parked in his driveway, prepared to knock on the front door. However, when they heard him yell they rounded the back and saw him with the gun. Instantly, they pulled out their own guns. "Freeze!" one of them yelled quickly and Vernon rounded, faltering when he noticed a gun being pointed directly at him. "Drop the gun, Dursley."

Vernon didn't hesitate to drop the gun. However, upon dropping it, it went off and ended up sinking a bullet through his ankle, causing him to cry out and collapse. (AN:// Idiot.)

The police put their guns away and rushed over, putting handcuffs on him while the other wrapped his foot with a large handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

"You are under arrest for child endangerment, attempted murder, and neglect as well as abuse."

"What?" Vernon gasped out through the pain.

"You're nephew's name is Harry Potter, correct?" Vernon nodded, looking pale. "Were you not just screaming his name while holding a gun?" the man didn't answer that question. The cop looked at his partner. "Call an ambulance here about his foot." The man nodded and departed.

The other cop looked back at Vernon. "We received a call from your boss from work this morning. When he was checking his email this morning he received a letter from you that was rather insulting, threatening, and it admitted to abuse of a certain nephew. We found out his name on our own. Though you did seem rather drunk while typing this letter and sending it, that is no excuse. We were just going to come question you but I believe we have enough evidence."

Vernon was pale and shaking, knowing that he didn't send the letter.

"Dursley, where is your nephew? I am going to take him to the station and then to a doctor . . ."

Vernon stuttered quite a bit before he managed to get the words out. "H-He ran away . . . l-last night."

"You haven't reported it?" the cop scowled.

"I didn't realize it until this morning. H-he ruined my house." Then he scowled. "I told him to clean it!" he suddenly roared and the officer glared at him hotly.

The ambulance arrived not too much later and the doctors loaded Vernon onto the truck, ignoring the handcuffs. The officers had already explained he would be going to jail once his injury was fixed up properly.

The officer had another officer go to the hospital along with them to make sure Dursley didn't cause any trouble. Then he turned to his partner, pushing a hand through his hair. "The boy ran away late last night. It seems he finally rebelled against the abuse and wrecked the house before escaping."

"Where would he go?" his partner asked and he shrugged.

"Probably in the forest. We'll put together a search team. He's possibly severely injured."

Meanwhile, Arabella Figg was watching everything going on from her porch, worried. She had heard the gunshot and Dursley's yell for Harry. After watching the police take Vernon away, she went into the house and fire called Dumbledore, explaining what she found.

Unknown to any of them, a sleeping Harry James Potter was being carried in the arms of a strong man, curled comfortably against his chest and his trunk following them on its own. The man gazed down at him with bright amber eyes having found him asleep in the forest. A pleasant smell radiated from him and he was drawn to it.

A smile adorned the handsome man's face as he took the sleeping teen down into his den, placing him atop a bunch of furs from deer and rabbits before covering him with the soft blanket he found him with. The trunk settled against the far wall and he threw up a barrier to stop anyone from noticing the den or coming into it. Then, feeling at peace for the first time in a long while, the amber-eyed man lowered himself onto the stack of furs as well and curled around the younger male, nuzzling his neck and sniffing slightly before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter Five: Fenrir

Harry felt strangely warm when he began to wake up. It was pleasant and he felt a lot better than he had in a while despite the pain from his wounds still being present and his rib still dangerously fractured. The last he remembered was falling asleep on the cool ground, his clothes being soaked by dew drops that had collected on the ground. He remembered shivering from being cold so why was he so warm now?

Suddenly, he felt something shift beside him and Harry stiffened especially when that something began sniffing at him. He heard the whiffs in his ear and then he felt the tongue slide across his skin. It was strange how good it felt though. However, then he suddenly felt something sink into his neck and caused a pain to erupt.

Harry suddenly whimpered, biting back a scream as his eyes closed more tightly. Whatever bit him held there for a moment before pulling back and licking the wound, soothing it. Harry's eyes snapped open in fear and he found himself looking at a gorgeous man with amber eyes. Though he knew for a while that he was gay, Harry feared the gorgeous man before him. The man was rather muscled with soft flawless skin that touched Harry when he shifted. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he wore pants made of some sort of animal skin. He had silver hair that went in thick sharp layers down to his upper back and one strand of black hair at the front of his face, falling over his handsome yet peaceful expression. The fang poking over his lip startled Harry though, seeing a bit of blood on it.

The man suddenly dragged his tongue over his fangs erotically and Harry's breath caught in his throat, his body shaking in a bit of fear. "W-what . . ."

The man leaned down and nuzzled his neck before licking the wound he created and dragging his tongue up Harry's face before sucking his ear lobe into his mouth. Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, having never experienced anything like that before. However, he managed to push the man off him and back away from him though he chuckled softly, staring at Harry with amusement in his amber eyes.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked shakily, pulling the blanket around himself.

"I am Fenrir Greyback." Harry's eyes widened enormously. "Oh? Do you know me?" Fenrir mused.

"You're the one who bit Remus!"

Fenrir's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before those amber orbs showed realization and he nodded, grinning. "A werewolf takes a cub sometimes . . ."

"Cub?" Harry watched as he opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god! You just bit me!" he accused, quickly putting a hand to his neck. Fenrir watched him in amusement. "A-am I a cub now too?"

For some reason, Fenrir grimaced violently, looking disgusted. "No. I would never touch my cub in such a way." Harry's eyes widened and Fenrir chuckled again. "Don't worry. You won't turn into a werewolf, Love. After all, it isn't the full moon."

"L-Love?"

Fenrir hummed, nodding and coming a little closer to Harry. "My mate . . ." Emerald orbs didn't relax. The werewolf tilted his head slightly, curious, though he grinned. "Your face will get stuck like that." He mused and Harry slowly calmed his expression though he still looked at Fenrir with bewilderment. "I won't molest you, Love. You'll come to me on your own. You'll see."

Harry observed Fenrir for a moment before realizing something. "Remus has scars . . . you don't have scars."

"Eh?" Fenrir tilted his head again and sat still in amusement as Harry scooted closer a bit and touched his chest curiously. Fenrir watched him, not touching him because he didn't want to scare him away. "Werewolves are able to heal their own wounds as well as others with their tongues."

"But Remus . . ."

"I turned Remus into my cub but he didn't stay near me to learn about himself or his culture. He ran away. It hurt." Emerald eyes gazed up into amber and Fenrir straightened his head out, smirking deviously. "I could get rid of your scars for you if you want."

Harry shivered as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him at the sudden thought of Fenrir's tongue on his body. He blushed hotly and backed up a bit, Fenrir chuckling softly.

The werewolf dragged his eyes over Harry before pausing on his forehead. "Though that one will have to stay until a certain dark lord dies." He mused before smiling at Harry who was still blushing. "I have already marked you, Love. I won't molest you." He repeated. Fenrir leaned forward a bit though. "I would like to woo you." He licked his lips and Harry stuttered a bit in embarrassment. No one ever showed interest in him before. "You may want to change out of those wet clothes before you get sick. I didn't touch you to dress you because I felt you would fear me even more than you already do it I had."

Harry's eyes shifted around before he realized they were in some sort of cave but his eyes fell on his trunk. He got up with a little difficulty because of his ribs but went over to his trunk and dug through it until he found some decent clothes to wear. He closed the trunk and sat them on top of it before turning around, looking at Fenrir nervously. The werewolf chuckled and stood up, taking the blanket from Harry and watching as the teen blushed. The werewolf winked at him before holding the blanket up above his head and allowing it to drop to the floor so Harry could conserve his dignity to change.

Though he was tempted, he didn't lower the blanket until Harry muttered that he was finished. He definitely wouldn't scare Harry off even further. After all, the boy had a reason to fear him. Fenrir would show him that he didn't need to though. It wouldn't take long, he was sure.

"Are you hungry?" the werewolf asked as he sat a decent distance from Harry though observing the mark he left on the curve of his neck and shoulder admiringly. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well who his mate was and he couldn't be prouder. Voldemort wouldn't touch him if Fenrir had anything to say about it. Harry sat there, looking a little pained but he nodded hesitantly. "I know you brought food but I think that you need some meat. I could hunt for you."

Harry blushed a bit. "I-I guess."

"You won't leave will you?" the man knew that his lovely mate couldn't leave but he wanted to be sure he wouldn't try first. The boy shook his head, his shoulders slumping.

"It isn't like I have anywhere to go yet. I will have to leave by the twenty-sixth though." Emerald eyes locked onto him warily and the boy shifted. "Unless . . . unless you plan to keep me here."

Fenrir shook his head, standing up. "No, no. I know you have school. If you need to leave by the twenty-sixth then you will leave by the twenty-sixth." He gave Harry a wolfish grin. "That is plenty of time to woo my mate." That cute blush returned full force and he was rather proud of himself for bringing it to the boy who had a reputation for not letting much bother him. "I'll return shortly. For now, I think a rabbit is enough. We can make a stew."

Harry watched the werewolf leave the cave and he looked at his blanket that was still a bit damp from the dew on the forest floor from earlier. He wanted to wrap himself up in it to keep his body from Fenrir's prying eyes but he couldn't and it would also be too hot to do that later in the afternoon.

The brunette rubbed his eyes and went over to his trunk to gather up his summer homework he never had the time to finish. Now he would have plenty of time.

What exactly did mating a werewolf involve though? Fenrir just marked him to claim him. Then the werewolf was talking about wooing him to gain Harry's respect but he felt that there was further incentive there. (AN:// I probably used Incentive wrong but I don't care. Bite Me.) The way the werewolf looked at him made Harry blush. His comments made Harry blush. Not only that, everything about him shouted 'sex'. Tons of pheromones had rolled off his body and unwillingly aroused Harry. Or . . . was it unwilling? Harry wouldn't deny that the werewolf was a strange, erotic, sexy, animalistic beast. (Beast is being used lightly.) He was alluring and possibly addictive because even though he barely did anything to Harry except a few small kisses, marking him, and conserving his dignity, Harry felt as if he was already being wooed. He felt as if he was falling head over heels in love with his mate.

Harry shivered pleasantly at the thought of someone actually loving him enough to respect him. It was rare that Harry was really respected. Did he love Fenrir though? Possibly but it was too soon to tell.

It wasn't too much longer that Fenrir returned with a dead rabbit and Harry grimaced, averting his eyes to his work in front of him. The werewolf noticed and turned with his back to Harry as he skinned and cleaned the rabbit, gutting it and cutting it up. After quickly disposing of everything but the meat and fur, Fenrir got up and put the fur in a pile that he would need to clean and then he practically skipped to the back of the cave to retrieve a pan to brown the meat.

The pan was set over the fire and Fenrir set all of the meat onto the pan. He went over to Harry and sat down in front of him. The emerald eyes shifted up to him. Harry blushed slightly at a sudden unspoken communication before he moved his homework to the side and retrieved the pot he stole from his aunt along with the vegetables and a pack of noodles that he handed back to the werewolf. Again, Fenrir practically skipped away and set everything down before bringing over a tub of water and putting the vegetables in it. Then he left the den with the pot and returned with water, making a separate fire to get the water boiling.

Still blushing, Harry resumed his homework. No one ever cooked for him before, not personally. Mrs. Weasley didn't count. That woman always cooked for an army. He lifted his gaze slightly, watching Fenrir cook diligently and eagerly. He looked happy and excited. Harry only felt confused and hesitant aside from the other unknown, strange feelings that continued to build up within him when the werewolf was around.

Fenrir cut up the meat some more once it was browned. He already cut up some of the vegetables after cleaning them thoroughly and he boiled the water before cooking the noodles, tossing the vegetables and the rabbit meat into the pot and ridding of the other fire and the pan. He conjured a large spoon before stirring everything in the pot. Harry must've not been paying attention when the man drained the water from the swollen noodles.

Next, the werewolf was scooping up some of the noodles, meat, and vegetables into the spoon, bringing it over to Harry quickly. Fenrir sniffed slightly before holding the spoon out to Harry. He lifted his head and stared at Fenrir as he slowly leaned forward and closed his lips around the tip of the spoon, getting some of each ingredient before pulling it back and chewing followed by swallowing. Fenrir was staring at him, his eyes slightly wide.

That was sexy in Fenrir's eyes. He had to resist mating fully with his mate right then.

"It's good." Harry said softly and Fenrir grinned before conjuring a bowl and retrieving some more, bringing it back to Harry along with a smaller spoon. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Love."

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he were to mate with Fenrir.

Chapter Six: Flirtations

Fenrir dragged his tongue lazily over the wounds on Harry's cheeks as his mate slept. He hated seeing him injured so he wanted to heal him. However, the mere thought of scaring his mate away before he could gain his trust and love scared him. The werewolf waited so long for a mate. Most of his kind never found them so when a mate finally came around, it was truly rare and magnificent.

He pulled back from his mate's peaceful face, watching the wounds on his face disappear along with any scars left behind. Harry was very cute to him.

Nuzzling Harry's neck a bit, he inhaled deeply, pulling back when his mate suddenly shifted and emerald orbs fluttered open. "Good morning, Love." Fenrir said, smiling as he backed off a bit more. Harry rubbed his fist tiredly over his eyes before touching his face in bewilderment, obviously not feeling the wounds left behind and possibly feeling a little saliva. Fenrir shifted. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt." The boy blushed hotly at that, his hands pausing and looking up at Fenrir. "I would like to heal your other wounds but . . . I know you're not comfortable around me yet."

Harry slowly pushed himself up from where he was laying, the pelts falling around him. After a moment, he reached over to the far blanket and wiped the saliva from his face. Then he took a deep breath and observed himself. Finally, he blushed again. "I need a bath." He muttered. Fenrir shifted and Harry looked up at him, seeming a little shy. "I-I suppose . . . y-you could heal the wounds . . . during my bath. You know . . . since you're going to slobber all over me and all."

"If you're uncomfortable, it could wait . . ."

"It hurts." Harry muttered and Fenrir flinched before nodding. He stood up and helped Harry to stand before leading him to the back of the den. It was a bit darker back there but Fenrir lit some torches, revealing a part of the cave that ended and there was a small flow of water coming in. It was almost like a bath and a shower at the same time.

Harry suddenly blushed as he realized he would be having Fenrir's tongue sliding all over his body. It made him shiver. Deciding to be mature about it, Harry slowly stripped himself of his clothes and then dipped into the water, turning. Fenrir stood on the water's edge, staring at him. Part of him looked sad while the other part even seemed a little lustful.

"C-could you . . . keep your clothes on?" the werewolf nodded and sunk down into the water, coming over to Harry and guiding him beneath the small stream of water to wet his hair. For some reason, it was hard for Harry to take his eyes off of the hooded amber eyes in front of him. His body no longer shook from nervousness. He felt as if he were a bit entranced and even the pain he felt disappeared for a moment.

After what seemed like forever, Fenrir finally dipped his head down and began running his thick tongue over the scars and wounds that he could find on Harry's chest. The brunette's breath caught in his throat, surprised at how soothing it was. Not only that, but it was almost like Fenrir was flirting with him.

He could feel the wounds slowly disappearing from his body. Mostly, he could feel the sensations that Fenrir's administrations were giving his body. It was arousing and once Fenrir reached the scars around Harry's abdomen he couldn't stop the light moan that escaped his lips.

The werewolf's tongue paused briefly near his naval, amber eyes glancing up at Harry curiously before continuing. After all, his mate didn't ask him to stop.

Harry panted slightly, especially when his thighs were reached. The werewolf had pushed him back slightly against the ledge, the water from the stream falling across his abdomen. Some of the droplets bounced off and onto Fenrir's head. He could feel the man sniffing slightly while around Harry's middle and even though Harry was attempting to be mature about the situation, he couldn't stop the blush that came to his face.

Finally, Fenrir had Harry turn over and it was possibly a little more erotic and embarrassing that way. Most of the pain he felt was gone and Fenrir was being mindful of the fractured rib that he couldn't heal. It would have to heal naturally or until someone else could heal it.

When the wounds on his bottom were being healed, Harry couldn't stop his arousal from showing itself. Merlin, Fenrir really was flirting with him. He whimpered and ground his hips down. The werewolf steadied him and continued healing him before pulling Harry down into the water and cleaning him.

Though he didn't quite understand his feelings, Harry leaned against Fenrir's chest and listened to his heart beat while his body was healing. The werewolf seemed to be managing to ignore Harry's arousal though he was obviously affected by it. The young wizard was pleased the man didn't attempt to take advantage of it though. It did make him trust him more.

Finally, a slightly dazed Harry was lifted into strong arms, nude, and carried back to the main area of the den, dried off thoroughly by a towel Fenrir suddenly had in his hands. Then the werewolf searched Harry's trunk until finding clothes which he then dressed Harry in and cuddled up close to him as the numbness in Harry's body began to disappear. The boy managed to move around and Fenrir smiled when the smaller body was curled up against his. Harry slowly slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter Seven: To Mate or Not To Mate

A week passed since Harry first woke up in Fenrir's den. Three days passed since Fenrir healed him and by now, even Harry's rib was feeling better. The feelings he was getting from being around the werewolf could only be described as appealing or even intoxicating. The man was gentle with him and even patient. However, by now, as often as Harry had been around the man, he was no longer bashful when naked around him. In fact, he even saw Fenrir nude a couple of times when they ended up bathing together.

He knew that the werewolf was doing this to help him feel more comfortable around him and it was working. He could no longer deny that his feelings were growing for the man.

So that night, when Harry was curled against Fenrir's nude chest, he gazed up at the sleeping face. Soft puffs of air drifted across his cheek but the werewolf held no bad breath. In fact, it smelled of peppermint. Inhaling lightly, he felt strange for doing so, knowing that he wasn't a canine like Fenrir, knowing that it would probably seem strange for him to be smelling someone else's breath.

He reminded himself that no one was watching so he inhaled lightly again. Yes, definitely peppermint. Did Fenrir have the taste of peppermint too though?

The werewolf shifted in his sleep, his arms bringing Harry closer to his body causing their chests to rub up against each other lightly. The teen gasped softly, shifting. Fenrir sniffed in his sleep and bent his head down slightly. This caused Harry to tilt his head back a little in order to look into the older man's face since it was now positioned directly over his head. Some of Harry's black hairs ran across Fenrir's nose and he wrinkled his nose a bit, sniffing before huffing slightly to stop a sneeze. This caused Harry to giggle a bit, the teen surprised with his own actions.

He never giggled before. Sometimes he rarely even laughed. But now he didn't even know what possessed him to do something like that. The smile slowly disappeared from his face, replaced with a more serious, possibly passionate expression. Why was this man, mind you he was an extremely handsome man, so appealing? Was it the pheromones? The obvious masculinity that overwhelmed Harry's smaller form? A part of him felt dependant and vulnerable near him. Another part wanted nothing more than to show his independence and even prove that he could care for himself. It was an inner battle with his thoughts and emotions that had Harry confused.

And yet . . . here he was, leaning closer to the tempting lips that held the soft smell of peppermint. Here he was, his eyes flicking between the sleeping face and the slightly parted lips. Here he was comfortable and he felt safer than he ever felt before.

The next thing Harry knew, his lips lightly pressed against Fenrir's in a soft kiss. It was this soft kiss that seemed to rouse the werewolf a bit, responding to the kiss even though he didn't seem to be awake. It was this kiss that Harry responded further to, deepening it while strong arms pulled his slightly muscled, slender body closer if possible. Pretty soon, it was the small chaste kiss that was turning into one full of passion.

Peppermint was definitely Fenrir's spice. His breath smelled of it and even the taste was similar. Harry could tell simply by his and Fenrir's tongues battling it out.

Then Fenrir was awake.

Harry moaned into the kiss slightly as a guttural groan from the werewolf and a short growl made a pleasant shiver trail down his spine and through every nerve in his body before it began arousing him. Fenrir bucked slightly against him, his groin at Harry's abdomen.

As soon as everything seemed to be happening though, it all stopped.

Fenrir's fingers stiffened on Harry's back and his chest heaved once before he managed to pause all action and pull back. Both were panting and the werewolf's eyes were filled with lust, love, and a range of different emotions Harry couldn't discern.

Harry, for one, didn't know exactly what he was feeling at that moment. He knew a few things such as his obvious arousal, his panting breaths, strange emotions and feelings that settled over him. These were many things he never experienced before: yes, even the arousal. Harry James Potter was innocent in everything concerning sex or relationships until now. It was his first kiss, his first arousal. Everything that happened with Fenrir would be his first.

"W-why'd you stop?" Harry panted, not having to strain his neck anymore to look at his companion. "I thought it was what you wanted."

Fenrir swallowed thickly and Harry was then tempted to lick the larynx and even suck on it. The mere thought of doing that made him blush a little.

The panting werewolf grunted and nuzzled Harry's neck, taking deep breaths. "I do . . . Merlin, I do want you. But . . . I want you to want to. Y-You're not ready yet."

"But I am." Harry pouted. He really had allowed his feelings for Fenrir to grow over the last week. This was a man who did more for him than anyone else ever had. He was gentle, kind, patient, caring, and this man even loved him. "I want to . . ." Harry whispered. "I want to be with you."

"I can already feel your emotions from the first part of the bond, Love." Fenrir looked at him kindly though deep in his eyes there was a sadness that showed he didn't want to deny anything. A soft smile came to his face though. "You're still confused."

Harry felt his eyes tearing. He was still a little confused about his feelings towards Fenrir but there was little doubt it was what he wanted. "I- . . . I do want you . . ." he tried again, his body trembling lightly from his arousal. A tear trailed down his cheek and Fenrir reached up and wiped it away, looking sad.

"I'll tell you what." Harry listened to him, "Sleep on it tonight and wait until tomorrow afternoon. If you still want this by then, I won't deny you anymore. I want to be positive you want it . . . I want to be positive you won't regret it later on." He kissed Harry's forehead gently and tucked Harry's head against his masculine chest. Harry listened to his heartbeat but he nodded, a little upset but satisfied with the answer. "Sleep well, Love."

The werewolf tucked his head against Harry's neck, soft silver-white hairs grazing his cheek. Amber eyes closed along with emerald and both males fell asleep.

To Mate or Not to Mate, That was the question

The next morning, Harry woke and slowly opened his eyes when he realized Fenrir's arms weren't wrapped around him.

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked around, deer pelts falling around his waist to reveal his nude chest and the slight ripples of muscles from quiddich. He wasn't so thin that he looked ill. He had a bit of meat on his bones and muscle. Still, compared to Fenrir, he was definitely small.

He didn't see his future mate anywhere so he could only assume that he went hunting. After all, they didn't have a food supply and Harry already used the things he stole from the Dursleys residence. The only thing left was spices and Fenrir had practically drooled over those, explaining that he only ate cooked meat with no spice for several years. Having some flavor would be nice for a change.

Pushing himself up, Harry grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel that he and Fenrir kept washing to use. The werewolf mainly liked air drying so the towel was always left for Harry. He then went to the back of the den, not realizing the torches were already lit. His mind was still foggy from sleep.

However, even in his haze-filled mind, Harry was surprised to find Fenrir in the spring. It wasn't too shocking since it wouldn't be the first time he stumbled upon the nude werewolf while going to bathe. However, this would be the first time he ever saw Fenrir clearly pleasuring himself beneath the small water stream that was pouring over his head.

Harry blushed hotly, realizing that while his arousal went down during the night, Fenrir's must've not. Part of him felt guilty and the other part couldn't stop staring. Because of the water, the werewolf was oblivious to his presence, his scent masked.

He wouldn't let it remain that way.

He could no longer stop himself or hide his feelings. Before he knew it, he was in front of the werewolf who had his eyes closed and he gently grasped the wrist, watching Fenrir's eyes fly open and look at him in shock. Harry blushed again and stood slightly on his tiptoes, giving into the temptation that caused him to close his lips around the larynx that bobbed up and down when the man swallowed thickly. "H-Harry . . ." Fenrir groaned, his arousal touching Harry's abdomen as the younger male leaned forward for better leverage. "W—"

"I want you." Harry pleaded, fearing another rejection. He blushed hotly when he realized he didn't even remove his jeans or boxers, too entranced by Fenrir's actions to do so. "I-I want you." He repeated, running a finger over the rippling muscles of Fenrir's abdomen. Harry licked his chest and then slid down slightly, a bit close to the large shaft. "Please." He whimpered and Fenrir suddenly looked feral, yanking Harry into his lap and engaging him into a passionate kiss.

His arousal was pressed firmly against Harry's clothed bottom and he nipped lightly at Harry's lips while his hands pulled Harry closer before trailing down and squeezing his ass lightly. Harry groaned into the kiss and ground his hips down against his soon-to-be mate.

Fenrir growled and Harry shivered, unconsciously submitting to the werewolf who began to ravish him.

"Mine." The werewolf said gruffly.

Harry moaned, unable to stop it. "Y-yours, all yours." And it was true. Harry couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted Fenrir to mate with him. He wanted to belong to someone. Harry wanted love.

"I love you." The werewolf grunted before reaching for Harry's jeans.

"Mm, Love you too."

And that was Harry's first 'time'.

Chapter Eight: Love and Cuddling

The first thought that entered the young wizard's mind upon waking was that Fenrir was definitely into rough sex. This was confirmed by the throbbing pain in his backside but for some reason that was strangely satisfying. Perhaps it was because it was familiar: the pain. Harry was comfortable though in desperate need of a bath. However, then he noticed that the warmth of the werewolf's body was no longer against him.

Emerald orbs opened, wondering if his mate decided to take another bath before Harry woke. After a moment, he shrugged it off and slowly got up with a wince. Grabbing some clothes, he limped his was to the back of the den.

Fenrir wasn't present that morning though. Harry smiled at the remembrance of the previous morning, or the entire day of spending with Fenrir; mating. As he lit the torches, he automatically knew his mate was hunting for them. Harry couldn't deny that he was hungry considering they hadn't eaten much at all the day before. Instead, the entire day was nothing but sex or just laying with each other, sated.

While Harry bathed, he thought about the new experiences from the day before.

While there had been pain, pleasure quickly followed. The pleasure had been overwhelming and Harry never felt such things in his life. Bashfully, he admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind experiencing that feeling again and again. Then Fenrir, feral, a bit rough, but somehow gentle at the same time. He knew how to handle Harry. Somehow, he knew what would make him feel wonderful and take away from the pain he felt. The man truly loved him and it felt excellent.

A gentle touch to his shoulder had Harry tilting his head back, smiling softly when he saw his mate looking down at him with concerned amber eyes. "I'm okay." He said, watching the werewolf relax. He obviously worried that he hurt Harry too much the day before. Harry tilted his head back further and accepted the somewhat upside down kiss Fenrir administered to his lips.

"I brought food, Love." He said huskily, lightly nibbling Harry's earlobe. Harry hadn't even noticed him drop to his knees behind him. "Finish up and we'll eat." Harry nodded and kissed Fenrir's cheek before the werewolf went back to the front of the den.

Harry counted on his fingers how many times they mated the day before. He blushed hotly when he came up with seven fingers: an amazing feat to accomplish in twenty-four hours between resting periods where they took naps.

Shaking his head in amusement with himself, Harry carefully pushed himself from the water and dried off with his towel before getting dressed, tossing the towel to the side where he would wash it later. Once he was clean, he went back to the front of the den (blowing out the torches) and paused in surprise as he saw everything around the area where they ate.

It was a feast.

Harry blushed lightly. "Are we celebrating?" he was granted a wolfish grin from the man who came over and swept Harry into his arms, taking him over to the floor and setting him down before piling food on his tray. Harry tilted his head slightly in amusement but only thanked him, smiling.

"We have reason to celebrate, Love. Besides, we only had a few apples yesterday. We need to get some food into our systems." Fenrir fixed his own tray and sat down beside Harry.

They ate silently, comfortable in each other's presence. When Harry's shoulder bumped Fenrir's the man smiled down at him before he continued eating as well.

It wasn't long before they finished and Harry pushed his tray away to clean up later, motivated (and acting on it) to slowly straddle the werewolf's lap. Fenrir looked at him with his intense amber eyes, his white hair swaying slightly with the soft gust of wind that entered the den. His arms automatically wrapped lightly around Harry's slender waist while the brunette splayed his fingers across the muscled chest, observing it quietly for a long moment before laying his head against it, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man.

The heart seemed to have its own personal rhythm rather than sounding like everyone else's. Fenrir was unique. Harry liked unique because he was unique.

A soft cheek touched Harry's head and he was held with care, almost like something precious. It made him smile to know that it was how Fenrir saw him even if he was a bit rough with intercourse. "I do love you." Fenrir whispered softly. "I love you more than anything."

Harry tilted his head back and smiled, tears in his eyes. "I love you too. I was beginning to think it was impossible for me to feel such things."

His forehead was kissed and he was pulled closer to the strong torso. "Nothing is impossible, Harry, nothing. I never want you to think of yourself as incapable of love or being loved. Everything reaches a good point as long as you can wait for it." He put a finger beneath Harry's chin and tilted his head back, their contrasting eyes connecting. "Patience is the key to everything."

Then he kissed him.

Once again, they were lost in a haze of passion but this time, their stomachs were full and they were sated in that sense.

The day consisted of more intercourse and cuddling, admissions of love that tugged Harry's heart and made him happy.

No one could ruin the moment for him. No one.

Chapter Nine: The Order

When the twenty-sixth rolled around, Harry was upset. He didn't want to leave Fenrir but at the same time, he truly wished to finish his education and Fenrir wanted him to finish it.

The night before was filled with pure farewell sex and there seemed to be a desperation from both of them to leave a lasting impression. The werewolf seemed clingier the night before and Harry wasn't much different. In fact, he cried. He cried and Fenrir whispered sweet nothings into his ears, soothing him the best he could. Neither wanted the other to depart but they knew they had to. Fenrir had to let him go and Harry had to leave.

So when the morning of the twenty-sixth arrived, Harry grudgingly ate his breakfast that Fenrir made him. Both were solemn and quiet as they ate but Harry suddenly burst into tears and jumped at his mate, clutching to him like his life depended on it. "I don't want to leave." He whimpered.

Fenrir stayed quiet, running his fingers through Harry's hair. He allowed Harry to sob against his chest but couldn't deny that he wanted to cry as well. The situation was discussed the night before. The werewolf would attempt to make it to the Forbidden Forest but that would be a difficult task with the ministry hunting him down, thinking he was associated with Voldemort. It was dangerous and Harry tried to get him to reconsider but Fenrir only smiled at him and said he would die to be close to Harry.

"Listen, Love." Fenrir said gently, tilting Harry's head back and swiping his thumb swiftly across the tears. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to move on." Harry sniffled and buried his head against the man's neck. Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry and laid his cheek atop the brunette's head. "We both know that it is dangerous out there for me and we both know I'm innocent."

"I don't know if I could." Harry whispered, calming down a little. He understood what Fenrir was trying to say. The werewolf was basically saying that he would be innocent to the very end; that he wouldn't kill anyone who attempted to kill him, especially aurors, because he knew he was innocent. Harry couldn't fault him even though deep down he wished the man would fight back because then, even if they had to run, their chances of being together were greater.

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen. I'll try my best to prevent that. However, it would make me happier if you didn't grieve me too much and that you aren't scared to go on with your life." His fingers trailed lightly up and down Harry's back. "Anyways, you have to go today." He kissed the top of Harry's head. "Just head North. I know that you'll run into those people who are being sent to retrieve you. I'll follow to make sure death eaters or that bastard don't sneak up on you." Harry nodded and kissed Fenrir deeply before he stood and began to gather his things.

Just before he left, he gave his mate another long kiss, not worried about travels because Fenrir would protect him until he was safely in the hands of the Order.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, and Kingsley Shaklebolt all searched the forest around Private Drive. They figured Harry would walk a straight path from the house so that was the way they went.

After several memory charms to modify Harry's existence (once the Dursleys were all in custody of course) they took over the search for the boy. Albus had waited until the last minute, frustrating so many, especially the boy's friends. Arthur and Kingsley were not happy with the senile old headmaster. There was something strange about the way he wished to handle things and they didn't approve of his methods. If anything, they should have checked on Harry immediately when Hermione spoke up about something being wrong with him.

While Molly had scolded the girl for her language towards the headmaster, Arthur secretly cheered her on, not wanting to be at the end of his wife's wrath but the teenage girl was saying everything that Arthur wanted to say. Even Kingsley admitted it, while away from everyone else, that he had been pleasantly surprised by the girl.

It was two weeks since Harry's disappearance and the day before when they officially started their search, they believed Harry didn't want to be found. The headmaster suggested trying again on the day they planned to pick him up anyways, explaining Harry was likely to head back in order to intercept them. This seemed logical enough but that didn't make them any happier with the old bat.

The three men were looking for signs of which way Harry could have gone, though deep down they knew that any sign left behind would be gone by then.

Only seconds later, they heard a short exclamation and they broke out in a run towards the yell.

They broke through some bushes and saw Harry sitting on the forest floor holding his ankle and they hurried to him. "Are you okay, Harry?" Arthur asked worriedly.

As for Harry, he felt foolish for tripping over a tree root and he was blushing a bit. Despite this, it did help the order reach them. When Mr. Weasley asked him if he was okay, his eyes shifted up to them before noticing Fenrir's concerned form in the tree behind all of them. "I'm fine." He said more to Fenrir than to them. The werewolf nodded and gave a short smile before blowing him a kiss that Harry wanted so desperately to return. Once Harry felt his heart warm up from the kiss blown to him, Fenrir quickly left the tree and escaped the area before ever being seen.

"I think you may have sprained it." Kingsley said.

His emerald eyes shifted down to his ankle, seeing it was slightly swollen. He hadn't even realized it when the man removed his shoe and his sock though he couldn't deny it hurt.

They helped him to his feet. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's things while Kingsley supported Harry who was refusing any help from the headmaster. He knew they would be going to the order by apparation soon. He only hoped he didn't fall and embarrass himself again.

Only seconds later, they all disappeared from the forest and in front of Grimmauld Place.

Mr. Weasley and the headmaster walked in first since Kingsley and Harry were going a bit slower. Mrs. Black began screaming something about intruders or mudblood lovers and they quickly tossed a silencing charm at her. He distantly heard Mr. Weasley asking someone to get Madam Pomfrey while he was attempting to make it up the stairs. Hopping wasn't easy.

Once they got in, they shut the door behind them and Kingsley towed him into the sitting room, lowering him onto a couch.

Moments passed before Hermione and Ron barreled down the stairs and practically tossed themselves at him. Harry winced slightly but hugged them back. Though his heart felt heavy from separating from Fenrir, he felt warmth that he had such loyal friends. They had attempted to help him get away from his uncle and he would forever be grateful. It wasn't their fault the order was filled with stupid adults who couldn't see things for what they were.

Only then did he realize Hermione was crying against his shoulder. "We were so worried about you. We were listening in to the meetings again and they said your uncle had been arrested for attempted murder."

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously.

"Apparently he was shouting your name while holding a gun." Ron explained, seeing Harry's confusion.

"Ah, I ruined his home." He smirked slightly, proud of himself. "I couldn't stay there any longer and he started talking insanely at me. He said something about my not sleeping until the entire house was clean. So, when he went to bed, I wrecked everything and ran away. I knew nothing about the gun but I knew he wasn't joking about my punishments being even worse afterwards if I didn't complete the task he assigned." It was easy to talk about it now, to them at least, especially since Fenrir made him braver than he ever felt before.

"You're okay though, right?" Hermione still had tears in her eyes but she also looked amused that Harry would stand up to his uncle, even indirectly. Her dark brown eyes scanned him over once.

"My magic healed my wounds somehow." He lied. He wasn't ready to tell them about Fenrir yet. They seemed to accept this answer though. With Harry's power level, there was little doubt that his magic could do such a thing.

"So he did . . ." Ron looked sad. "He did hit you?"

"He did more than hit me." Harry admitted. They probably took that the wrong way, but he was whipped and beaten and even cut a few times.

"Did he . . . did he touch you?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No." his nose wrinkled at that. "That's disgusting."

She laughed nervously. "I agree. I've never seen your uncle, but I have heard the stories."

They all quieted as Madam Pomfrey arrived. Getting the two to move away from hugging Harry from each side, having wrapped him up between them, she began checking him over.

Her first task was his obviously injured ankle, for which she fed him a potion and cast a spell before wrapping it up in bandages. She then cast a spell to check him over and looked slightly surprised. "You're very healthy, Harry." She looked up at him and he blushed. "I am curious as to how you could have taken care of yourself in that forest to this extent. Your body is nourished, you look like you've been exercising a bit more, everything is fine."

Harry fought the blush that threatened his cheeks as he thought of Fenrir healing him. It had been so erotic. "I stole food before I left and managed to cook it after making a fire." At least it was only a half-lie. "I did exercise." He agreed: if sex counted as exercise. Well, maybe when the sex was with Fenrir it was exercise.

Poppy didn't search any deeper though. If she had, she probably would have suggested signs of rape though Harry knew it was just really rough, really pleasant and erotic sex. She probably would have also noted the mating mark on the nape of Harry's neck. Yet, she announced him healthy and backed off to go tell the others he was okay but not before telling him to stay off his ankle for two days.

Harry groaned. "Bedridden already."

His friends laughed lightly at this. "Don't worry," Ron said, "we'll keep you company."

In the kitchen, it was explained where and how they found Harry. The headmaster had the gall to suggest Harry was faking the abuse from his uncle considering there was no injury on him. Poppy looked frustrated and announced that magic healed Harry. She wasn't blind. However, that then brought up the fact that there were no traces of magic at the ministry from Harry or anyone else in the forest.

Poppy had frowned. "It could have been done unconsciously. It isn't unheard of."

"I don't believe he was ever injured."

The nurse scowled heavily at the old man. "He was. I know the signs. I can trace out each magically healed wound on his body. There are several. He was healed and now he is healthy. Don't argue with me about my profession, Albus Dumbledore." She scoffed, pointing a finger at him with one hand on her hip, leaning forward slightly with a scowl on her face.

Severus Snape stood off to the side quietly, watching the arguments. He was curious as well but some part of him nagged and nagged that Potter had not healed himself. He wouldn't deny Poppy's assessment of magically healed wounds. So that left the question: Who healed Potter?

Chapter Ten: Back to School

The time spent at headquarters wasn't at all exciting. While he did feel comfortable around his friends, he despised Dumbledore's almost constant presence and all of the secrets floating around him. Most of all, he missed Fenrir.

Harry wrote to his mate and received a reply that the ministry was already tailing him so they would have to be careful. It worried Harry but he reminded himself of what Fenrir told him before he left him. The man would die as long as he could see Harry. While that feeling wasn't very comforting, Harry could understand how he felt and wouldn't blame himself if something were to happen to Fenrir. After all, he had tried to convince him to stay and that he would see him the next summer.

For some reason, the week he was at the Order, Snape visited often and would sometimes stare at him. It was almost as if he could see through Harry's soul, see all of his secrets. Something was off though and Harry was curious.

Another problem was Poppy. The woman stopped by often even after deeming Harry healthy and she would talk to him about how his magic healed him. It was difficult trying to talk about something that never happened. However, he managed to come up with some plausible story but didn't think the healer really believed a single word that left his mouth. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione were pleasantly void of questions.

He would have to tell them eventually.

It seemed as if he wouldn't be seeing Remus any time soon as well. Dumbledore had him on some sort of strenuous task for the order and he would probably be gone for another five weeks. While Harry wanted to see him, another part of him knew that the werewolf would be able to smell Fenrir all over him. It would, no doubt, frighten the man and confuse him. That was a lecture/conversation Harry wasn't ready for.

However, despite all of his worries and annoyances, it was the morning of September first and everyone was rushing to meet the train. If they missed it at noon, they would have to find an alternate way to the school and no one wanted a repeat of their second year.

It was hectic. A few people knocked into him more than once as they rushed by him in order to get some things. As for Harry, he was ready to leave. Yet, it was also amusing to see his friends rush around, flustered because they were not prepared.

For the past week, Harry felt a little different though he couldn't explain it and each time someone bumped into him and he thought he would fall, his heart would jerk as if he were afraid to. Why, he didn't know. It wouldn't have been the first and definitely not the last time he fell over but for some reason, he was afraid to.

That was why he was being extra careful, still confused. He couldn't even stop himself from snapping at Ginny after the fifth time she bumped into him. The girl had apologized, looking confused before she rushed off again. Hermione and Ron, who were finished by now, looked at Harry in concern because they knew this wasn't normal for him. The teen had only pushed a hand through his hair and went down the hall to apologize for snapping at the redheaded girl.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione watched their best friend with worry. He seemed so much more flustered lately as if something was bothering him. However, it even looked as if Harry was a bit confused about it as well. Maybe it was the after effects of his abuse.

Ron shrugged it off, deciding to worry over that later. This was his last chance to talk to Hermione alone while everyone else was far too busy to listen.

"'Mione." He said softly and the brown-haired girl turned to look at him. They seemed to grow closer over the summer, having held hands a couple of times when they were upset with Dumbledore, but he never asked her. Ron glanced around nervously before looking back at her again. "Would you . . . would you like to go out with me sometime?" he swallowed thickly when she looked at him in surprise.

For the longest moment, he didn't think she would say anything and his heart felt as if it would break if he were rejected.

Hermione observed him for the longest moment before smiling. "Of course I will."

Ron's shoulders relaxed and he released a soft sigh before leaning over and kissing her cheek. She looked cute when she blushed. "I thought you were going to reject me." He admitted, the few freckles on his face seeming to connect along with his blush. She only shook her head and kissed his cheek as well.

Holding hands, they went downstairs with their trunks behind them and began helping everyone load up into the ministry car that would be taking them to the train station.

A few hours later, everyone was settled onto the train and Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom (something he had to do a lot of lately).

On his way to the bathroom, he saw a certain Draco Malfoy who looked as if he grew up quite a bit over the summer. Harry, though still loving Fenrir, couldn't help but notice how handsome the blonde Slytherin became. Draco seemed to gain muscles from Quiddich as well though, because his muscles were larger than Harry's, it could only suggest he did a bit of exercise to the side. In addition, instead of being pale like the year before, the blonde was lightly tanned, causing his platinum blonde hair to look a bit whiter. His silver-grey eyes looked more intense and he grew to a good height of 5'11'' while Harry (still short for his age) was 5'7''.

The dark-haired teen had to avert his eyes to rid of the thoughts about the blonde from his head. He missed Fenrir. He wouldn't give up on the fact Fenrir would be able to reach him, not until he either got there or couldn't.

Ignoring the blonde, he continued his trek to the bathroom and relieved himself before going back to the compartment where his friends were.

"So Harry, have you heard?" Hermione asked.

"About you and Ron being in a relationship now? I think it was mentioned twice . . ."

Both blushed and Harry looked at them in amusement but Hermione shook her head, clearing her throat. "Not that . . . apparently Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were caught red-handed doing their crimes and they found dark objects in the house. Draco was interrogated this summer with the use of the truth serum but he apparently knew nothing of the dark objects in the house and he was threatened not to speak of their deeds so he was let off."

Harry's brow furrowed curiously. That could explain why he saw the blonde smiling as he spoke with his best friend Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin never smiled before. It was either a smirk or a sneer. "Well if his parents are both in Azkaban, where was he? The ministry wouldn't allow him to stay alone until seventeen, right?"

Ron nodded. "Apparently Snape is his godfather. Malfoy has been staying with him all summer. He looked healthier and happier so maybe he'll leave us alone now."

"Maybe." Harry thought about that for a moment. Would Draco change just because his parents were imprisoned?

That answer came soon enough when they arrived at the school around nine that night. Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead since he was waiting for his bag and they did. However, Draco was waiting for his bag as well and happened to notice Harry. Silver-grey eyes widened briefly before a cool expression came to his face and he walked over to Harry.

"Is that you, Potter?"

Harry peaked up at him, refusing to tilt his head back just to see the taller boy. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"You look different is all." He pointed out, looking amused.

"Well so do you." Harry grabbed his bag when he finally saw it about the same time the blonde grabbed his own. It looked as if they would be sharing a carriage as well. Harry completely ignored the threstals. They just no longer bothered him anymore. Then he climbed into the carriage followed by Draco.

"Listen, Potter . . ." Draco paused for a moment and Harry raised a brow at him. "Harry . . ." he started again and Harry's expression turned to one of surprise, especially when a tingle went up his spine at how his name sounded on the blonde's lips. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been to you these last years." He muttered, averting his eyes to look out the side window. "I've been a prat."

"Yes, you have." Harry confirmed, amused when Draco flinched.

"Anyways, I wanted a truce." After a moment of debating with himself, Draco held out his hand to Harry. "F-Friends?" he asked nervously and Harry looked down at his hand before slowly accepting the handshake, watching Draco relax into his seat.

"Sure, we can be friends." Harry confirmed before slowly pulling his hand away. "The only reason I objected your offer of friendship the first time was because you insulted the first friend I did make. So," he leaned forward slightly, no longer worried about having to look up at the other teen, "We could really be friends if you apologize to Ron and Hermione as well."

Draco frowned at him but he nodded. "If that is what it will take."

Harry smiled. "Good. Then we are friends now. I'm sure I'll need someone to talk to now that Ron and Hermione are together. I don't want to get in the way of their new relationship."

"Oh? It's about time."

Harry raised a brow, his lips twitching. "That's what I said." He then shrugged. "I know they won't ignore me, but I don't want to go to them with every problem I have. You won't mind talking to me, will you?" he really wanted to get to know Draco. It would help sate his sudden urge of wanting to be close to the male. He didn't want to betray Fenrir but just being close to Draco was okay for now. He could talk to the blonde.

"I won't mind."

"Okay. I have a feeling I'll need to talk to someone about things. For some reason, I have the strangest feeling that you won't be prejudice against anything I say to you."

"Probably not."

From then on, they talked a bit more until arriving at the school where they regretfully parted ways. Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione and told them about how Draco made a truce and they looked surprised but nodded. He was proud that they were so accepting but Draco would have to keep up his end of the bargain and apologize to them as well.

While the sorting went on and the feast began, Harry found himself eating more than usual but he ignored it. It didn't feel too important even though Ron and Hermione were looking at him curiously. Everything would be fine.

Chapter Eleven: Draco's Crush – Harry's Explanations

A month passed since school started. For some reason, focusing on classes became easier and Voldemort didn't seem to be disturbing any of his dreams. Harry only managed a few letters to and from Fenrir, but his mate was still on the run from the ministry as he attempted to make it to the Forbidden Forest. Because of these few, pleasant changes, Harry found his grades hovering around Hermione's and the girl was perplexed but pleased at the same time. Ron had only pouted and Hermione encouraged him to study more.

Harry found himself eating a lot more though and that wasn't the only change he felt. Now, each time he even walked down the stairs or up them, he had a sudden fear of someone knocking him over or tripping and falling on his own. For this reason, Harry often gripped the railing of the stairs in a death grip while trying to calm himself. Something else that surprised him was his slight weight gain. It seemed that all the food he was eating was taking toll on his body. While he didn't want to become overweight, another part of him couldn't stop his obsessive eating habits. He told himself if it became worse, he would go to Poppy about it.

With his grades improving and having become new friends with Draco (who did, in fact, apologize to Ron and Hermione) as well as Blaise Zabini, life couldn't have gotten any better for him. While he wondered why Voldemort was keeping away from his thoughts and dreams, he knew the evil bastard wasn't easing up on his attacks. The Daily Prophet had reported his not-so-subtle attacks on a few muggle villages as well as an attempted killing of the minister. He seemed particularly obsessive with Godric's Hollow and Harry swore to himself if Voldemort messed up his family grave yard he would have some serious ass to kick.

His friends told him that he mellowed out quite a bit, though it didn't make sense to him. This was only because he knew for a fact he snapped at anyone who almost knocked him over, accident or not, and he certainly didn't like taking lip from anyone.

Another thing that confused him would be the way Snape eased up on him in classes and would often glance towards him. Whether he was curious about something or hiding something, Harry didn't know. If he was hiding something, he wanted to know what it was. If he was curious about something, Harry wouldn't tell him. After all, the man was nothing towards him but a cruel person who assumed Harry was like his father. Maybe he finally realized that wasn't the case.

When September 30 rolled around, Harry realized that he could talk to Draco about anything and sometimes talk to Blaise easily. Ron and Hermione, as expected, were sometimes wanting time to themselves and Harry wasn't upset about it. After all, he knew how love felt and understood that they would want to spend more alone time together. He was glad that he made a truce with Draco and Blaise though. While Neville was still his friend, the sandy-haired Gryffindor probably wouldn't be able to handle the weight of Harry's problems and Harry didn't feel too comfortable talking about those problems with him.

Classes ended only moments ago and Harry was making his way to the library for some studying. Normally, the studying would be done in the common room, but the less stairs he had to walk up, the better. Besides, dinner would be done in three hours and he didn't want to have to walk all the way back down from the common room just to eat and walk all the way back up. Perhaps it seemed a bit lazy, but with his recent fears, he didn't care what anyone thought. Besides, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise along with a reluctant Ron normally joined him.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his wrist and turned slightly to see Draco standing in the doorway of an abandoned classroom. The blonde looked a little nervous and he even shifted once before slowly pulling Harry closer to him. Trusting Draco, he moved forward and went in with him. The blonde closed the door behind them and pressed Harry against the door. Emerald eyes looked into silver-grey in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked when he saw Draco's worried expression.

The blonde smiled and shook his head in order to reassure Harry. "I just . . . I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." Harry listened to him, wanting to know what was bothering the blonde.

Draco swallowed thickly and Harry was embarrassed when he suddenly had the same urge he had with Fenrir, to suck and lick at the larynx. For some reason, the movement of it was enticing. No, he had to be fateful to Fenrir. He felt bad that he had to keep reminding himself of that but for some reason, Draco was very appealing.

"I just wanted to tell you . . . well, you're cute and all." Harry looked at him in surprise and Draco shifted, looking down at him. Harry still had to tilt his head up a bit to look into his eyes, but it no longer bothered him. "I-I think I like you . . . a little more than a friend." Now this did surprise him but obviously his lack of speech was making Draco incredibly nervous because the blonde, once looking a bit flustered, leaned down and kissed Harry full on the lips.

For a moment, Harry was lost into the kiss, accepting and returning it. Then he snapped out of it and pulled back. Draco looked down at him in confusion and Harry frowned. He had the blonde as his friend and he didn't want to hurt him. "Draco . . . I can't . . ." The hurt look in the blonde's eyes made Harry's heart sink and he swallowed. "I feel something similar for you but . . . but I have a mate."

Draco looked at him in surprise. "A mate?"

Harry shifted before pulling the collar of his shirt aside, showing the marking that was still on his neck from Fenrir. "Yes, a mate . . ."

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the mark before the silver-grey orbs shifted back to Harry. "C-can you explain?"

"Yes . . . because you deserve an explanation." Harry felt as if he would cry but he managed to compose himself before continuing. "This summer, I ran away from home . . ."

"Yeah, Sev mentioned that you did." That surprised Harry.

"Okay, well, I, uh, passed out in the forest not too long after I did run. You see, I haven't been eating much then and I was . . . I was in severe pain because of my uncle. Not only that, but I ran into the forest fearing he would wake up before I could leave and he would see his house in the condition I left it in." Harry smiled hesitantly. "I wrecked it, you see, I wrecked it because of what he did to me. But then afterwards I had to run." The blonde nodded, pushing some of Harry's black hair back. This didn't bother him. If anything, it calmed him down a little.

So he continued, "When I woke up, I was in a cave . . . well actually, I think I was being licked. I wasn't too sure about that at the moment because my mind was foggy. Before I ever opened my eyes, someone bit me."

"The first stage of the mating process." Draco confirmed and Harry nodded.

"What would you say if I told you it was Fenrir Greyback?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise and Harry quickly continued. "That's how I was like as well. I was scared of him and hesitant around him. But he was gentle and patient with me." Harry blushed. "He practically screamed sex appeal."

"It's the pheromones."

Harry smiled because it was the same thing he thought. Draco seemed to be relaxing a little though, soothing Harry into continuing. "Well, he would always hunt for me, and I know I've been telling everyone my magic healed my wounds. I don't even think Professor Snape believes that with the way he has been acting around me. But . . . apparently a werewolf's tongue can heal surface wounds." His blush deepened. "So, when I was more comfortable around him . . . I-I let him heal me because it hurt." The blonde nodded in understanding, lacing his fingers with Harry comfortingly. "Dear Merlin, it felt so good too . . . and then he became even more alluring. I . . . when we were going to sleep one night, I couldn't help but notice everything about him. He looked like he could break me and yet he was so gentle with me and kind to me. Then . . . then I could smell his breath . . . it smelled like peppermint and I wondered how kissing him would taste."

Surprisingly, Draco didn't seem bothered by the details. He only listened.

"So I did kiss him . . . and he woke up. I thought he would continue because I thought it was what he wanted, but he stopped me and told me to be sure of what I was getting myself into . . . and we were both aroused, but he encouraged me to go back to sleep." Draco blushed slightly at this but managed to control himself, knowing Harry wanted and needed to talk about it.

"When I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there so I assumed he went hunting again. I decided to go take a bath. He had a nook in the back of the cave with torches and we were accustomed to seeing each other nude because we sometimes ended up bathing, at a distance, at the same time. That was the first time I ever saw him pleasuring himself though." Harry blushed and dunked his head, a bit embarrassed but Draco only laughed lightly and encouraged him to continue. "Apparently, the night before was still affecting him. Before I could even realize what I was doing, I was standing in front of him half dressed in the water, and telling him I was ready to mate. Then I pleaded."

He shifted at the memory. "Then we did. He was a bit into roughness in sex, but he is a werewolf after all. I thought it was strange he was gentle at all times . . . but I-I liked it." Draco stiffened at the simple image of Harry liking rough sex. "In a way, he was rough but he was gentle afterwards and would always ask if I was okay and he would proceed to heal anything he felt was wrong with me." Harry blushed heavily now. "We . . . did that a lot afterwards . . . for a full week almost before I had to leave so that I could get back to Ron and Hermione and go back to school."

"Is that why you've been a bit different lately? You miss him?" Draco asked gently.

"Well, I do miss him . . . but I tried to get him to stay close to the den because the ministry believes he is working for Voldemort. He gave me a lecture saying he would die just to get closer to me. And I've been worried . . . because he is trying to reach the forest here . . . and the ministry is, in fact, tailing him. And I won't blame myself because he said not to and because I know I tried to stop him. Then he even told me to try to move on if something did happen because he felt it was a bit inevitable that something would. I don't want anything to happen to him though . . ."

He was relieved when Draco pulled him into a hug, comforting him.

"I've been so confused lately . . . b-because I want to be loyal to him but at the same time, I want to be closer to you." Draco said nothing to that. It was small, but passionate confession that made a now teary-eyed Harry blush. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"I won't push you." Draco said softly before kissing Harry's cheek gently. "We'll just be friends, okay? I can deal with that and obviously you can too." He wiped the tears from Harry's eyes before they could ever escape. "Thank you for telling me though. I appreciate it."

Harry's heart was beating in his chest but he released a shaky smile and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Draco's cheek. "You're now one of my new best friends." He whispered softly and Draco smiled at him.

"Let's go to the library before they come looking for us." He grabbed Harry's hand and they left the abandoned classroom. "We'll stop by the bathroom and wash your face."

Harry nodded, feeling relieved Draco wasn't too hurt by it though it was obvious he really wanted a relationship with Harry. For now, they could both deal with that.

However, something else was worrying Harry . . .

What was wrong with him?

Chapter Twelve: Snape Surprises

(October 5, 1996)

Things seemed to be getting more worrisome for Harry. The raining stress wasn't helping with his schoolwork even though he still somehow managed good grades. There was a constant worry about Fenrir that he could only go to Draco about. The blonde couldn't even tell him why Snape was acting so strange around him. The fear of going down the stairs was close to overwhelming but manageable and he was eating a lot, gaining MORE weight, and maybe becoming a bit nauseous. However, he was able to sleep without a single problem: something new to him since Fenrir wasn't there with him.

True, he hadn't had trouble sleeping since he laid with Fenrir that night but he thought it would have started again now that he was away from him. That wasn't the case. Maybe it was some sort of effect of the mating.

Ron and Hermione made time for him but they were still lovey dovey around one another. Harry found it mildly amusing but it was steadily becoming annoying; the way they were acting like newly weds. Of course, Mrs. Weasley was excited about their budding relationship but maybe that was just because she would probably get grandchildren soon enough. It was inevitable and she didn't even seem to care they were still both underage.

Harry had no room to talk though.

The nauseous feeling he often had lately was bothering him. His emerald eyes gazed into the mirror at his pudgy stomach. While he was happy he was gaining weight, he was a bit upset that he couldn't stop, especially after working so hard on his looks so that they would improve and people would notice him. Indeed, there was a small curve to his stomach and when Harry ran his hand over it, his heart jumped in his chest. It was confusing.

Sighing softly, he slowly finished getting dressed, knowing he would probably end up getting new pants soon enough if he kept gaining weight. After grabbing his bag, Harry walked down every dreadful stair to reach breakfast. His body would shiver uncomfortably and his heart would pound in his chest. Thankfully, he wasn't a nervous sweater or else he would have had to go back up and take another shower before changing his clothes. He only calmed down once he managed to sit at the table beside Neville and across from Ron and Hermione.

"It took you quite a bit." Hermione pressed, looking worried. "Are you sure you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry?"

"I don't feel sick." Other than the nauseous feeling, but maybe that would pass. He piled food onto his plate, cursing himself for being unable to control it, but for some reason he felt as if he definitely needed more food, almost as if he were starving himself and that definitely didn't make sense.

"Well, something is wrong." Hermione tried again and he knew she was worried but it was bothersome that she wouldn't leave him alone about it.

He decided to ignore her and changed the subject and began talking to Neville. This made the knowledgeable Gryffindor frown at him but she only turned back to Ron and began talking to him instead.

The rest of breakfast was rather uneventful, though he did find out that Neville wanted to make a business out of Herbology so that all of the potions masters and the healers would come to him for their plants. Yeah, not eye opening, but understandable. So, Harry walked down another staircase towards the dungeons.

Potions class would probably still be uneventful and strange what with Professor Snape's sudden change in attitude. It was painfully obvious he was no longer spying on Voldemort. Only the known death eater children glared at him now, practically giving themselves away. Draco was cool about it though and he worked diligently and happily because he was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to go back to the dreadful people he was forced to call "parents".

The potion fumes were NOT helping with Harry's nausea. He had an urge to vomit, but it wasn't overwhelming him and causing it to actually happen. Still, he managed to look passed all that and work on the potion. Merlin, he suddenly hated it. Yet, he was determined to get through the entire potion and the class to get to his mastery classes in the next year.

"Everyone's potions should be finished within the next five minutes." Snape announced, glancing towards the clock and Harry knew his was going to be finished in two minutes, thank god. "When your potions are finished, I want you to all bottle them up into twenty vials and put your station number on them so I will know whose potion is whose. Once that is finished, I want a full summary of the project written in report form in addition to a report on the knowledge you learned from this lesson such as the uses of this potion as well as the allergens and reactants; all of which you should have learned in your reading last week. If you are unable to hold such knowledge up until now you will probably never pass this class." Several people paled but Harry and Hermione, surprisingly even Draco, looked confident they had it down. Blaise seemed a bit skeptical of his work but had an air of confidence about him at the same time (which was strange). Neville and Ron had been kicked out of potions in the previous year.

Harry began bottling the potions carefully, not allowing any to touch his clothes or his skin because he knew it would burn severely if it did. Once he had the potions bottled, he taped a small piece of parchment to each with the number "5" written on them simply because any outside substance (such as ink) would cause a reactant from the potion within the vial. (AN:// I'm totally making this up! =D But ain't it cool?!)

Snape nodded in light approval but Harry ignored it and began on his remaining work instead. His stomach eased up slightly without the potions fumes wafting around him and he felt as if his head cleared of a headache he hadn't realized he had. Either way, he felt a little better and was able to kill the report (do really excellent at it) because he was suddenly able to remember every last detail of the book and he managed to rearrange it all into his own words so it was both knowledgeable and easy to read.

When he was nearing the end of the report, that was when he realized Snape was tapping his fingers obsessively against his desk, looking as if he was resisting the urge to bite his nails. Why did he look so nervous? No clue. However, it was interesting to see him so out of . . . well, himself really. He just wasn't acting as Harry remembered. His expression wasn't stoic, he wasn't masking strange movement, and he wasn't snapping unnecessarily. It was almost like Severus Snape suddenly . . . came alive.

Of course, that brought the thought to Harry about Frankenstein for some odd reason that he wouldn't ponder on to strenuously.

Then the sounds around him reached his ears.

There were the soft clinks of the vials against one another as the students set them in one area on the desk as they increased the room to continue their report, trying their hardest not to crack open a book.

There was the soft turning of pages of those who couldn't resist (the ones who were probably on the other end of Snape's current glare).

Snape's fingers were still tapping against his desk, slower now as if he was more aggravated than nervous. This of course, was most likely for those who ended up using their text to write the report of information they should have already known.

There was Hermione's light, barely noticeable humming as if she had a song stuck in her head. The light tapping of her foot on the floor joined that but she still managed to work so dedicated to the report in front of her.

Then finally, there was Harry's soft pleasant sigh as the feelings in his body (nausea, headache, etc.) disappeared once his body was able to calm down because of the way he neared the end of his work load.

Finally, it was near class end and the professor ceased all of his tapping and stood up fluidly from his desk, dragging his fingertips across the top until he stood before it rather than behind it. "Everyone should be finished by now. If you are not, you will most likely end with D (dreadful) for the day either because I'm annoyed with you or because I gave you plenty of time to complete this assignment and some of you still used the text books."

"Y-you didn't say it wasn't allowed." Pavarti said from the back row and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I didn't and yet, I clearly remember saying: 'If you are unable to hold such knowledge up until now you will probably never pass this class.' Normally, this would mean you would be encouraged NOT to use your text books but some of you are just dimwitted or don't feel potions is important in life. I, for one, would love to know what I am being fed by healers at a hospital because the majority of the time they won't tell you. I would like to know the ingredients in case they forgot I was allergic to something. Healers won't tell you every little aspect of the potion they are giving you and despite the fact that they do generally know what you are allergic to and the nicer ones tend to tell you what the potion is for, there are those random few who couldn't be crueler."

Pavarti paled, but to Harry it made sense. Snape was full of surprises, especially now that he decided to explain things instead of just hand out assignments.

"For those of you who used the books, you will be marked half-off your original grade. For those of you who either didn't finish, or made a dreadful potion, you will all end with D's for the day." The bell rang and everyone began packing up. "Potter, stay after class." There was that nervous look again.

Hermione only patted his back lightly before leaving along with Draco and Blaise to get to the library for break. (Ron would be meeting them there.)

Pretty soon, it was just Harry and Snape sitting in the room and the man pulled up a chair in front of Harry's desk, magically closing the door as the last student exited. Yup, he was still nervous.

"Listen, Po- . . . Harry." Wow, that was surprising. "I know you probably hate me to hell and back and frankly, I've tended to do the same lately. I have certain information that I wasn't supposed to ever give you and I was placed under secrecy about."

"But then . . ."

The man shook his head. "I broke that spell." This surprised Harry a little. "Of course, I will admit I wasn't motivated to break it before but that was because of my spying and certain worries I had. Either way, the headmaster lost my trust after the way he dealt with you this summer. That aided in breaking the secrecy spell. What I'm about to tell you may impact both of our lives tremendously so I need you to hear me out."

"Okay . . ." Harry said in confusion. Snape was most definitely worried as well as nervous about what he had to admit. Somehow, he could tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying to him.

The man took a deep breath. "I . . . I'm your biological father."

Immediately, Harry's eyes widened enormously and he suddenly didn't know what to think anymore. "W-What?"

"Lily had an affair with me, no matter how outrageous that sounds. Potter never knew but Lily managed to get the headmaster to put me under a secrecy spell so I couldn't tell him. You see, she felt bad about what she did and I felt good actually, especially with having leverage over Potter." He ran a hand through his hair. "Either way, I wasn't allowed around you, I couldn't even speak up to say you were mine. I couldn't do anything and I was devastated that the chance for at least a small branch of a family could be offered to me. I was so worked up over it that I did join the dark lord."

It was understandable. Harry would hate it if someone took away his only family as well if he had one. But . . . he did, didn't he? He had Fenrir and Snape, right?

The man continued, "When I found out that he was targeting my son, I tried to warn them but I couldn't even find them. I wasn't included in the raid on the house so I couldn't even attempt to save you. While I was happy you survived, the headmaster took you away from me. He knew I was your father and he still kept me under the secrecy spell and took you to those muggles. I tried to convince myself that it was because I had become a death eater, but hell, he even saved me from that fate and let me work here instead. He had leverage over me so I ended up spying for him when the war started back up. I wanted to tell you every year but then I didn't want to because of the spying. The only way to ignore my feelings was to create anger behind it. I'm not spying anymore . . . I don't want to and he was close to finding me out anyways. The headmaster is angry with me but I don't care anymore, especially not after this passed summer. I wanted you to know . . . and I wanted you to know you could stay with me this summer instead of at the order . . . only if you want to. That is your decision."

"W-what about how everyone always said I looked like James Potter?"

The man shook his head. "Perhaps you don't even notice your own change in appearance. I know your hair still looks messy, but mine was the same way in school." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two different pictures, pushing them in front of him. They were of two similar boys, one more muscled than the other and the other wearing glasses. "We were about the same build, but he didn't have too much muscle mass. He did wear glasses all the time and his hair was extremely messy." He said, pointing at the picture of James Potter. Then his finger shifted to the other picture which must've been of him. "At the same time, my hair looks messy but I was just too concerned about other things to brush it. That mixed with your mother's naturally curly hair causes the hair you currently have actually. You can ask any genealogist. (AN:// made that up, just go with it.) In addition, you no longer have to wear glasses. The only reason that they thought you looked like James' kid before was because you were scrawny and malnourished and you wore thick-framed glasses that you probably never needed but your relatives wanted to make you seem a little invalid compared to their son."

Wow, that seemed logical.

"O-Okay . . . and if I believe you?" Harry asked hesitantly. It truly did all make sense to him.

"Then all I can say is that you can come to me about anything. I wasn't there for you before but I want to be now when I have the chance. The headmaster won't ruin that again, especially now that you know." He pushed some of Harry's hair from his face.

"Did Draco know?" Harry asked suddenly, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"No, Draco didn't know . . . I think he knew something was bothering me, but he didn't know about that." Harry nodded, relieved to find that his new friend hadn't lied to him. "Is there anything you want to talk about right now?"

Fenrir. "No, Sir." He shifted. "I promise I will if I need to. Right now, I have four friends waiting for me in the library . . ." Harry stood after Severus nodded.

The man actually smiled at him and it somehow comforted Harry. What mainly comforted him was the fact that he had a father. What bothered him about it was their past but he, with the changes since that summer, wanted to get to know him and learn to trust him. "I'm proud of you, Harry." Harry looked over at him, pausing. "You're grades have really improved since last year. Whatever changed it, keep it up."

No one ever told him they were proud of him before. He had to hold back his tears but he smiled slightly and managed a smile. "Thank you." Severus nodded and Harry left the room, quickly wiping his eyes as he trekked his way nervously up the stairs before going down the hall to the library.

Indeed, Snape was full of surprises.

Chapter Thirteen: Changes and Surprises

(October 22, 1996)

"Hey, Harry . . ."

He was vaguely aware of someone shaking him and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Ron looking down at him in confusion. "Huh?" he lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes tiredly while yawning. The day before was a bit exhausting. He stayed up late because he was thinking too much over everything that happened as well as trying to finished his latest homework load despite his thoughts.

"You're usually up before everyone." Ron leaned closer and looked at him in concern. "Are you sick?" Harry shook his head, slowly sitting up while Ron stood up straight, crossing his arms across his chest. "Okay, if you say so . . . but we have already missed the first half of breakfast." Harry flinched at that and began to get out of the bed. "With any luck, we can at least have a biscuit by the time we get down there."

Harry realized Ron was going to wait for him and he smiled slightly before grabbing his clothes and making his way to the bathroom. He removed his shirt and his emerald eyes shifted over his belly through the mirror. Yes, it was a bit bigger. Lightly trailing his fingers over his abdomen, he took a deep breath and just continued getting dressed. His frown deepened in concern when he had to cast a spell over his slacks to adjust the waist band so it would accommodate his stomach.

Another thought made him smile. Snape was his father. Not only that, but everyone knew it. Only four days ago, someone overheard Harry telling Ron and Hermione (having told Draco first) and it was spread around the school. That was okay with him and Severus. Not only that, but Harry was able to change his last name to Snape, deciding the name 'Potter' was a curse to his very existence. It was a fact that his life seemed to improve a little with the change. Of course, he didn't only change his last name. He didn't want any part of James Potter concerning him so his name was changed to Harry Daniel Snape. It would take some getting used to, but he could do it.

He still only called Snape "Severus" in private, not yet comfortable with calling him "father" or "dad" or even "daddy". The man was very understanding though and they took a lot of time getting to know each other, specifically the weekends.

Harry went back out of the bathroom and saw Ron holding his bag out to him so he thanked him with a soft smile and followed him out. He refused to rush down the stairs but they were going as quickly as they could until they finally reached the Great Hall. As expected, the majority of the food was gone but Harry couldn't resist giving a hug to Hermione when he saw the girl saved him a full plate of food. Ron groaned and pouted but Hermione shot him a look.

Both of Harry's friends realized he had been obsessed with food lately and though they didn't know why, they knew he somehow needed it. Or actually, Hermione realized that and told Ron. Either way, Harry did look relieved that the food was saved for him and he began eating it heartily.

"So, why did you sleep in?" Hermione asked.

"I was waking Harry up. Normally he would wake me but he slept in." Ron admitted and Hermione looked a little surprised.

Harry paused briefly and shifted. "I was up late yesterday." Hermione nodded in acceptance and he continued with his food.

When he and Hermione were walking to the potions class, the feeling of nausea was back but this time it was a bit stronger. He mentally grimaced at the feeling but managed not to show his uncomfortable feeling to his friend. On the way to potions, Draco and Blaise joined them.

Draco sill obviously had feelings for Harry but he was holding off and settling with being his friend for now. The blonde smiled at Harry and the black-haired boy smiled back. It was easy to talk to Draco though, maybe a bit easier than speaking to Hermione and Ron.

They reached the potions class and Harry went to his normal seat near Hermione's, settling down and dropping his bag at his feet once he had out his text and notes. His father walked in and stepped to the front of the class, waiting patiently for everyone to settle down since the class period hadn't started officially yet.

After seeing the potion they would be preparing written up on the board, Harry went along with everyone else to get the potions ingredients so they would all be ready by the time class began. It was a pretty simple potion for sixth years to make as long as they studied it and they had studied it severely. Professor Snape made sure they knew every little aspect of the potion, the uses, everything. He made sure they new the formula by heart as well as the ingredients.

He was already scowling at the few who opened their text books just to figure what ingredients they needed. Everyone sat quietly while they waited for the bell to ring (AN:// there is a bell in my story, yup)

When it did, Professor Snape stood up straight and released a heavy breath. "I can already tell this is going to be an aggravating class for most. To prevent any disasters, everyone who just looked into the text books for the list of ingredients will not be doing the potion. Instead, you will all be studying and doing written assignments." Those few groaned but he ignored them. "Those of you who didn't get the ingredients right will also be doing written work." He looked around and shook his head. "And you all got it right."

He continued, "I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you to make sure nothing goes wrong since you won't be using the text books for this potion. I'll do my best to stop you all before something happens. Now get to work."

Harry was confident that he could do this potion properly.

There was one problem though.

Half-way through the potion, Harry's nausea seemed to spike and he had the overwhelming urge to vomit. At first, he somehow managed to control it but then the potion fumes began wafting across his nose and he hated it. His body heaved uncomfortably and Harry put a hand over his mouth. He heaved again but this time it had a noticeable, yet small lurch.

Everything happened so quickly that it was a blur.

Harry turned, unable to control it anymore and his body heaved and lurched forward again but just before the vomit could come up, he suddenly found a bucket before him and he grabbed it, vomiting into it.

Glancing up, he noticed his father's robes and then felt the gentle touch to his head, his hair being pushed back. No one ever did that for him before.

"Granger, banish your potions and his. I'll give you a grade for what you were successful through and you can both make it up later." He paused as Harry vomited again. "I want you to take him to the infirmary."

His stomach calmed down and Harry slowly pulled back, relieved that he didn't have any vomit on his mouth but he was given a glass of water and a small rag anyways. Harry thanked him hoarsely before allowing Hermione to lead him out, leaving their bags in the room.

He hesitated at each staircase but managed to go up them to the third floor with Hermione.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was a bit busy but she instructed them to go to a bed, which Harry sat down on. He knew something was different about him but he had been hesitant to find out about it. While he was adaptable to change, he didn't welcome it too often. Having routine feelings or routine anything made him feel more comfortable than something suddenly happening.

Hermione smiled at Harry though. "Do you want me to stay with you or wait outside?"

Harry smiled back softly. "You can stay . . ." she nodded.

Madam Pomfrey came over and took a deep breath. "Okay, so what happened now?"

"He threw up in potions class." Hermione explained and Madam Pomfrey nodded before doing a quick scan.

Her brow instantly furrowed in confusion. "Well, you're not ill." Hermione seemed surprised at this but Harry didn't. He didn't feel sick anyways. "Lay back, sweetie." She instructed and Harry did as he was told. She scanned him a few more times before she began checking his vital signs. Then, she moved a hand over his abdomen and pressed down slightly. Her eyes widened. "Ms. Granger, can you step just outside of this curtain for just a moment? I need to check something and then I'll let you back in." the girl nodded and Poppy erected a privacy curtain.

"Madam . . ." Harry began but she shook her head and instructed him to take off his robes and then his shirt. He blushed, but did as he was told and she looked surprised at his stomach.

"How did you gain so much weight, Mr. Snape?" she asked him.

"I thought it was because of my sudden food consumption . . . why? I-is something wrong?"

"Well . . . I'm not sure." She got him to lay back down and she began pressing on his stomach in different places. Then, she got a machine and actually spread something over his stomach that was cold. Placing her wand against his belly, she looked at the machine and Harry looked alarmed to see something moving on the screen.

"W-what's that?"

Her eyes widened and she looked back at Harry before shifting. "Have you had any sexual intercourse in the last . . . three months?" Harry blushed hotly but he nodded. "Male?" he nodded again, looking hesitant. "Dear Merlin, Harry . . ." she banished the machine and cleaned Harry's stomach before getting him to get dressed again. "Sit on the bed, okay?" he nodded and did as he was told. She looked at him intently. "Do you want Ms. Granger in here when I tell you?"

"T-that depends . . ."

"I don't know how you'll take it, good or bad news."

"Then . . . yes."

She left and then brought Hermione back into the curtain, having the girl sit down next to him. "Is something wrong with Harry, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly . . ." she blushed slightly. "In fact, Mr. Snape seems to be pregnant." Hermione's eyes widened and Harry looked faint, his eyes dazed.

"B-but I'm . . . I'm a boy."

"You're a wizard, Harry." Hermione said softly. "Some wizards do have the ability to get pregnant. Most are checked at birth but I suppose you either weren't informed or no one checked."

"It isn't in the records." The nurse confirmed.

Harry shifted.

"How far along is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed hotly. "Almost two months." He answered before the healer who looked at him in surprise. Hermione observed Harry and took a deep breath.

"I could find the exact conception if you want . . ." Poppy offered and Harry nodded. "It will also help with the due date." She scanned Harry's body for about five minutes before nodding at him. "The baby was conceived on August 25."

"That was the day before you came back with us . . ." Hermione said with wide eyes. "You slept with someone before then?" Harry blushed again and nodded. "Who?"

"T-that's not important right now." He looked at Madam Pomfrey hopefully. "What do I need to do?" he asked seriously.

"You seem to be receiving the correct amount of nutrition to support a baby. Have you been eating a lot lately?"

"Tons." Hermione confirmed before Harry could.

"Then that is why. That weight gain is because you are pregnant and starting to show. You'll show more at three months. I'll order some pregnancy clothes for you because you'll need to stay comfortable." She took a deep breath and pulled a chair up in front of Harry. "I'll be able to tell you if it is a boy or a girl on the fourth month (AN:// I'm not sure about that, but this is my story so bare with me. Besides, perhaps something will be different for MALE pregnancies =P). I want you to be very careful around stairs and large crowds because if you fall it could be a bit disastrous. Male Pregnancies are delicate processes. In addition to that, we'll have to work out something for your classes, especially defense and potions." Harry frowned but nodded. "Do you regret this, Harry?"

He looked up at her sharply. Fenrir. "No." he said bluntly, looking upset that she could even suggest such a thing.

"And the father?"

"It was purposeful . . . not the pregnancy, but the other part." He said hurriedly. She nodded. "I'm happy." His answer was blunt but determined. Harry looked down at his hands though, wishing Fenrir were there with him. "C-can . . . can one of you go get my dad, please?"

Hermione smiled at the title but nodded.

"And Draco." He said quickly.

"Harry, is he . . ."

"No. He's not the father. I just want him to know too. You . . . you can tell Ron. Draco will tell Blaise." She nodded and left, leaving him with the nurse.

Poppy rubbed her thumb over his hand and he looked at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We can help you through this."

Chapter Fourteen: Dad?

To say Harry was a bit nervous about explaining that he was pregnant to Severus was an understatement. He was terrified the man would be angry with him and that he would decide not to be his father anymore. In addition, he would also be telling Draco who still liked him a bit more than a friend but knew his boundaries. They were two of the people he really wanted acceptance from. Ron and Hermione would always accept him and he wasn't close enough to Blaise to worry about his friendship. If Severus and Draco accepted the fact he was pregnant then he could get through it happily.

Hermione had gone to get him, probably having to drag him and Draco out of the class. It made him feel a little guilty but if he didn't tell them now he would lose the courage to do so later. Still, he was even more afraid to mention Fenrir to Severus. So, he wouldn't. Not yet. For the moment, Draco knowing was enough.

He leaned back against the headboard and ran his fingers lightly over his abdomen, feeling the bump in his stomach. Harry, not one to know much about pregnancy, thought that women that were pregnant didn't show until three months at the least. Was it different for male pregnancies? He would definitely have to do some research or get Madam Pomfrey to teach him. The nurse wouldn't be too hesitant to do so, he knew.

A part of him was wondering what Madam Pomfrey meant about maternity clothes. Surely he wouldn't have to wear those get-ups he saw pregnant females wear, right? Either way, he knew it was best whatever she told him.

Hermione returned with Professor Snape and Draco, both who looked worried thinking it was bad news. After kissing Harry's cheek and smiling at him, Hermione departed for the library which he was grateful for.

The privacy curtain was generously replaced by Madam Pomfrey, who joined them within it for support as well as explanations should the need for them arise.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, pushing a piece of uncooperative hair from Harry's face.

Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment and nervousness, fiddling with his robes. "I . . ." he shifted and sat up a bit straighter before gathering the courage he gained from staying with Fenrir. He had to remind himself that pregnancy shouldn't be embarrassing just as sex wasn't supposed to be. So, he looked into his father's eyes. "I'm . . . pregnant." He deadpanned. There wasn't a very creative way of explaining it to someone older and more experienced in matters so he unfortunately had to be blunt about it.

The man's eyes and Draco's eyes widened in surprise and then Severus even looked a bit faint. "What?"

"I'm nearly . . . two months pregnant." He tried again but this didn't seem to help matters too much.

"Two months? That would make it during the summer, Harry. You know, that time you were missing?" he looked pale and Harry immediately saw where his thoughts were headed. He shook his head quickly and released a deep breath.

"I wasn't raped." While the man's shoulders relaxed at this information, he still looked concerned and confused. Draco only sat there, probably speechless. "I probably wouldn't have been able to care for myself properly in that forest without him . . ."

"So you were taken in as long as you gave sex?"

"No!" Harry shivered at the mere thought. "No." he repeated more firmly. "It was purposeful . . . I did it on purpose."

"Getting pregnant?"

Harry sighed heavily, exasperated. "No. The sex." His father flinched slightly but Harry brushed it off. "I didn't even know I could get pregnant actually. It is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you." It was quiet for a long moment and Harry's anxiety about the situation was slowly returning. "Are . . . are you angry with me?" he asked it hesitantly. He didn't want his new father to be angry with him.

Severus stared at him for a moment and Harry began to think he was until he finally spoke. "No." Harry relaxed slightly. "I was just thinking about how strange it is to finally become a father only to become a grandfather not too long after." Now that did make Harry blush because he hadn't thought of it that way. It wasn't as if Severus was old. In fact, the man was only thirty-six, a young age to become a grandfather. "It's okay though . . . as long as you're okay."

Harry couldn't stop himself from hugging the man happily. Severus, of course, stiffened slightly at the contact because he wasn't accustomed to it, but he slowly relaxed and hugged Harry back, comforting him. "I'm okay." Harry whispered. "I'm . . . I'm happy." His father stroked his fingers up and down Harry's back a couple of times before they pulled apart and Severus wiped away a few tears Harry had in his eyes. That was something else the teen blushed at because he hadn't realized it was happening. Emerald eyes shifted to Draco, who was just staring at him. "Draco . . ."

The blonde seemed to come out of his stupor before smiling at Harry and pulling him into a gentle hug. "It's alright, Harry. I'll help you, okay?" The younger teen's heart fluttered at this and he wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, his hands meeting between the blonde's shoulder blades while Draco's arms settled around his waist comfortably.

"Thank you."

"So, who is the father?" Severus asked suddenly. Harry looked over and saw his arms across his chest, showing he was being stern in wanting the answer.

Harry shifted. "Can I hold off that information for a little while longer?" his father raised a brow at him and Harry found Draco's fingers lacing with his. "I will notify the father . . . but I don't feel it necessary just yet . . . for others to know. I'm not comfortable releasing that information."

Severus sighed heavily. "Fine, but you will tell me within the next two months, any time of your choice." Harry nodded, smiling in relief. The man turned his attention to Poppy. "What needs to be done?"

"Well, it is probably best if Harry isn't sharing a dorm with others because there will be a point where he will begin to feel crowded and uncomfortable and lose sleep. In addition, the less amount of stairs he has to walk up and down a day, the better. He'll also need a personal bathroom. While all of this needs to be done, he also can't stay alone. Someone will need to stay with him."

"And how exactly are we going to convince the headmaster this needs to be done?"

Poppy sighed. "I was thinking about that as well. It isn't urgent. In fact, since he is your son, he can stay with you a few days while we work this out. The headmaster can't argue about that. I'm saying a few days instead of permanently because you are in the dungeons. I feel his dorms should be in an area between classes. Now there is the perfect room down the hall from here and it would be close to me in case I needed to hurry to him or him to me. The rest of his classes are on the fourth floor or in the dungeons . . . or the school grounds. The library and Great Hall are on the first floor. So everything is reachable."

"And his classes?"

"For defense, he cannot participate in duels or demonstrations that may cause harm to him. That way he will stay behind the barrier at all times. Other than that, he can perform spells as an example until the sixth month of pregnancy." Here, she turned to Harry. "During the sixth month, you will need to start saving up on your magic in order to be strong for the pregnancy. The baby won't feed off the magic. Babies have their own source of magic before birth." Harry nodded, leaning against Draco's chest unconsciously thought he blonde noticed and smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist again. "COMC will just be observation. You will come in no contact with the creatures being studied. The other classes are fine except potions." She looked between him and Severus. "It is best to be kept at a distance from the fumes of potions because they could negatively cause your body to react in a way the potions normally wouldn't. You're very healthy for carrying children at the moment so the fumes haven't done anything to you." Harry looked relieved at that. "You're smart . . . you could probably benefit off research for now and work on the practical work during the summer after the baby is born. By the way, I figured the due date . . . May 26 of next year."

Harry couldn't help the soft smile that came to his face at the thought.

"For now, you can continue in the other classes naturally because they cause no danger to you. I do want you to attempt getting into my healing class next year. It will help you determine what is wrong with your child instantly."

"I planned to try for my mastery in everything, Madam." Harry said, still smiling and Poppy smiled back.

"So the baby will be born a week before school ends?" Draco asked, finally speaking up towards the pregnancy.

"That is when the due date is around, yes. It will probably be difficult to work on the practical work on the summer while trying to raise a baby, but I'm confident you can do that, Harry." He nodded. "As far as the pregnancy itself goes, I already mentioned you'll definitely be showing by the end of next month and you'll need maternity clothes. Again, I'll order them. You'll get morning sickness pretty soon. This morning wasn't it . . . that was a reaction from the potion fumes and you need to put some more food in that stomach since you threw it all up." He nodded again. "During the fourth month, I'll be able to tell you if it is a boy or a girl. The fifth month will be around when your morning sickness ends. However, you'll have mood swings and cravings. The sixth month, you need to ease up on your magic use and have someone with you at all times in case you need to use magic to a major extent. When the seventh month rolls around, you'll be receiving nutrient potions to help build up your magic to a healthy point as well as feed the baby because your stomach won't be asking for food so much. The eighth month is a bit crucial. During this time you need to take it easy and stay with someone at all times. For the last month before the due date, you can't use magic at all and you'll often find yourself in the hospital wing for frequent check-ups. I wasn't lying when I said male pregnancies are delicate.

"I want to see you here once a week for check-ups . . . Fridays sounds good. If you need anything, I'll have it for you."

It was a lot to take in, but Harry was determined to get it right.

"As for the headmaster." They all looked up at the nurse and she only smiled sweetly. "Let me deal with him."

Chapter Fifteen: Poppy's Wrath

(October 24, 1996)

Finally, Poppy managed to get some free time to consult with the headmaster. She made sure Harry was safely in the dungeons with his father and had his own room and bathroom. The boy had already started on his new schedule for classes and it was working well. His grades were better than ever according to Severus now that he was more relaxed about stairs as well as unaffected by smells or different spells.

However, she vowed to stick to her original plan to get Harry his own room. The boy needed it and he needed someone, another student perhaps, to stay with him.

So, that was why the stern nurse could be seen sweeping down the halls of Hogwarts, bypassing students as quickly as possible in order to reach the headmaster's office. The infirmary couldn't be left unattended for very long. She had little doubt that there would be patients waiting on her upon her return to the infirmary.

Quickly speaking the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, Poppy swiftly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door firmly.

It didn't take too long for the door to open.

The old man greeted her out of habit with a smile and an annoying twinkle in his eyes. "Hello, Poppy. What is it you need?"

The woman decided not to beat around the bush. She handled him a lot in the past several years and she could do it again. However, she did want to see if he was just biased towards Harry or all students. "There is a pregnant student in the school, Albus, and that student needs a separate set of dorms." The old man frowned briefly before smiling.

"But of course, Poppy." He shifted forward in his seat. "I'll have them set up. Might I ask who this student is?"

Now that she had his answer she smiled because it would be unethical for him to back out now. Perhaps he didn't suspect Harry would be that student. Either way, "Why, Harry Daniel Snape is pregnant, headmaster." Almost instantly, the smile left his face and a deep frown along with a crease in his brows arrived. "Thank you. I'll let him know those rooms will be available." She turned, feeling successful. However, the headmaster must've been flustered.

"Poppy wait!" he said sternly and she rolled her eyes before turning around with a sweet smile. "I'm going to have to decide against those rooms." She shot him a confused look though she was really angry. Now she was sure he was messing around with Harry's life.

"Oh? Might I ask why?"

"Because the boy can't be pregnant. His files never mentioned he could get pregnant, surely he isn't gay, and he might just be trying to get attention."

The nurse bristled, her hands curling into fists at her side. "What is wrong with the sexuality?"

"He is supposed to be an example for the world! A Hero! He can't be gay and he certainly can't be going through teenage pregnancy! His files never mentioned anything about him having a uterus."

"First off, Harry is human." He looked startled at her talking back to him but she no longer cared. "He doesn't want to be an example for the world. In fact, he hates the attention. In addition to that, homosexuality is rather common in the magical world and you know that. It is also common enough for males to become pregnant even if there are the few mistakes made by other healers with not checking a person to see if it were possible. Lastly, you shouldn't even have access to his files! All medical files, unless you are a guardian, are strictly confidential. It is law!"

"I AM his guardian!" he roared but Poppy was unfazed. Her eyes blazed with fury.

"You were never assigned his guardian, Albus! No, you placed him in the care of those so called guardians who couldn't even manage the simple task of feeding him when he was a child! Not only that, but you deceived the ministry by not announcing his blood relative! You kept it from the world and placed his biological father under a secrecy spell. This, of course, is already under investigation because that is highly illegal. Why do you seem so involved with his life?!"

"He is the only one who can win the war!"

"HE'S A CHILD!"

"YET HE'S PREGNANT!"

She glared. "That is different. He is mature enough to raise a child. However, a child should never be involved in war. It is unethical, but of course you wouldn't give a damn about ethics! Actually, I shouldn't even refer to him as a child since he never had the chance to be one. He's a young man . . . but at the same time he's only sixteen. Most others aren't even asked to go to war until twenty years of age."

He glared right back, looking furious. "The prophecy . . ."

"Screw the prophecy!" he looked at her incredulously but she didn't stop there. "It was Trelawney who told it anyways! In addition to that, most of her true prophecies actually never become TRUTH. Should I mention that Voldemort is NOT immortal, no matter how much you would like to assume that? Perhaps you haven't realized that you are placing your faith in a sixteen-year-old boy because you are unable to defeat the man? Don't you think it is ridiculous that the entire world is placing their faith in him? Everyone is too afraid to face him . . . grown men, Albus. I'm sure if they even tried they would manage to take him down, but no one is brave enough."

"Don't talk to me about that. The prophecy said that he would be the one to do it so he will definitely be the one to do it."

Poppy glared. "I won't allow it." She leaned on the desk, never losing eye contact. "Now, what I originally came up here for was the separate rooms which you have agreed to and yet pulled back. You are not allowed to be biased towards students, Albus. So I will take your original agreement. I have it all in my head. So set up the rooms."

"Fine!" he snapped. "I'll set up the damn rooms but the entire magical world will be in outrage when they find out he is pregnant!"

She raised a brow at him. "The world? Or just you?"

His shoulders seized up. "Just get out, Poppy. I'll have the rooms ready by tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, leaving the room. She fully intended to submit her thoughts to the ministry to go along with the investigation against the headmaster that she and Severus already started not too long ago. Even Minerva was involved with it.

Hopefully, it would be successful.

Chapter Sixteen: Discoveries (AN:// This IS NOT What Was Originally Intended For This Chapter)

(November 12, 1996

Harry was sitting in the library studying for his classes. He had to work a little harder than everyone else in order to understand potions since he couldn't do the actual work yet. While some students were curious as to why he wasn't participating and his other dorm mates (other than a very shocked Ron) wondered why he was removed from the dorms, no one in the school really knew he was with child.

Harry was in his chambers now. There were three bedrooms. One was his room and it was amazingly comfortable. The other was actually Draco's room. He was the one Harry felt more comfortable around during his pregnancy. Draco had been exciting since he did say he would help Harry since Fenrir wasn't around. The last room was going to be turned into a nursery once the sex of the baby was determined. And there was also a small cooling area with cabinets for Harry to store baby food and bottles after the babies were born. Indeed, it was more than likely he would be staying at school during the summer until he could find a place of his own to live. (He wouldn't get his inheritance until 17.)

Speaking of Fenrir, Harry had sent his mate a letter telling him that he was pregnant. He couldn't be certain the werewolf received it considering he never got a reply. Harry was a patient person, especially since his mate was trying to get to the forest with the ministry after him. While he hoped he was okay, Harry had to push his worry aside because Fenrir didn't want him to worry. Still, they both knew the dangers and the possibilities on what would happen. They had two weeks of a perfect relationship but the existence of said relationship wasn't perfect. It was in danger. And there was nothing Harry could do to convince the ministry that Fenrir was innocent; that he wasn't involved with Voldemort. All he could do was hope he would be able to see him again. Perhaps that was how muggles felt when their loved ones left for war. They knew the dangers . . . and they had to accept them.

He looked up when someone sat across from him. Neville Longbottom was practically grinning from ear to ear and he was blushing. By far, Neville was the first who knew of Harry's being gay since he too was gay. So seeing him in such a state, he wondered what happened.

Harry leaned forward curiously, stopping when his breast bone was propped against the table. "What has you so happy?"

Neville's blush deepened. "I . . . I have had a boyfriend for a month now."

"I suspected as much." Harry mused. Neville didn't look surprised at this bit of information. "So, are you going to tell me who?"

Neville smiled. "Blaise Zabini." Yeah, that was pretty much surprising to Harry. Blaise was the handsome Italian from Slytherin who also happened to be best friends with Draco even after Draco's loyalties were revealed. Then it was later explained that Blaise's parents never attempted to force him to join Voldemort. In fact, they were encouraging him to get a way out as quickly as possible.

"Really?"

The sandy-haired boy nodded. "And . . . he's so nice to me . . ." the blush was back full force, a smile playing at his lips. "And we, you know, did it last night." It was strange how much Neville sounded like a girl at the moment but Harry could understand he was excited. "I liked it." After a moment, he bit his lip. "So, now that I have told you a secret . . . can you tell me . . . why you're not in the dorms anymore?"

He briefly made sure no one else was listening before observing Neville. "I'm pregnant." The teen's eyes widened.

"Is Draco the dad? Because you two have been spending a lot of time together, and according to Blaise, Draco left the dorms as well . . ."

Harry's lips twitched up in amusement. "No, he's not the father. He is helping me though. He has the extra room in my chambers. I'm two and a half months into it now."

"So, who . . ."

"It isn't important information for now, Nev. I'll let you know who the father is when the time comes. For now, I'm just going to attempt getting through this. Which reminds me . . . can you . . .?"

The question went unspoken but Neville knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, I can get pregnant. Blaise and I made sure to use protection against that though. I'm guessing you didn't know you could get pregnant? You don't seem like the type to go out and do such a thing spontaneously."

"Yeah I didn't know. It wasn't even on my file so I wasn't the only one surprised."

"And what does Professor Snape think about it?"

"He was shocked, of course. I mean, who wouldn't be? He just became a father and now he is going to become a grandfather. He's relaxed about it now though. In fact, he suddenly turned into the doting father. He constantly asks if I need anything. It takes me and Draco to convince him everything is fine." Harry shrugged. "Don't spread it around just yet though. I know everyone will find out soon enough. It's becoming more difficult to hide, but for now I think I'll stay blissful that everyone is unaware."

Neville nodded, smiling in promise. After a bit of talking, the teen got up to go work on his Herbology projects and Harry continued his studying.

SUBJECT CHANGE

(November 30, 1996)

Harry sat down at the table during breakfast. Morning sickness finally arrived and it wasn't pleasant. He vaguely remembered Draco coming into the bathroom when he heard Harry vomiting. The blonde was so kind, rubbing Harry's back and he would continuously push the hair from Harry's face. He would even whisper soothing words that made Harry's heart flutter. Once that was finished, he made sure Harry gargled some water, drank some water, and then brushed his teeth thoroughly.

Now he was terribly hungry.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville looked amused when he piled an extra amount on his plate, beginning to eat as if he was starved.

The owls flew into the room to deliver mail and Hedwig arrived with the newspaper and a letter. After dropping them and receiving a strip of bacon, the snowy owl left. Harry paused long enough in his buffet to open the letter, licking excess syrup off his lips from the pancakes he was previously eating.

Unfolding the small note, Harry read:

'My Love,

That is terrific news! I wish I could be there for you.'

The letter paused for several lines, clearly announcing a hesitation.

'I'm sorry. I can't be there for you. The ministry is on my heels so I don't even have too much time to write this. Unfortunately, this is my goodbye. Remember what I said, Harry. Don't grieve me for long. Move on with your life. I know you can do it. Please . . . please find someone to help you with our cub.

Goodbye my love.

Very Sorry,

Fenrir'

Harry's heart suddenly froze in alarm and he dropped the letter to the table. With shaking hands, he lifted up the newspaper. On the front page: Alpha Werewolf Finally Dead. He drew in a sharp breath and quickly scanned the paper.

'Fenrir Greyback'

'Alpha of the silver pack'

'dead'

'No dark mark present'

'No evidence of being on the dark side'

'Didn't fight back'

'What has the ministry done?'

Those were the few lines that did catch Harry's attention and he felt as if his breakfast would come back up. Tears came to his eyes, his hands shaking violently. He didn't know how well he would be able to fulfill Fenrir's request.

"Harry?" he vaguely heard Hermione's concerned voice but he couldn't answer her. His voice wouldn't come forward and he was trying to suppress all emotion but he couldn't.

Then, gentle arms suddenly slid around his shaking form, carefully taking the paper out of his stiff fingers. Once the paper was out of his grasp, the arms wrapped around him to complete a hug and Harry broke out into sobs, turning quickly and crying against a certain blonde Slytherin's stomach since he couldn't reach his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and Draco leaned forward slightly, giving him an awkwardly positioned hug while occasionally pushing his fingers through Harry's hair.

Draco managed to help Harry stand up though the dark-haired teen nearly fell from the shock he was in. Before he could lead him away, Harry frantically grabbed the letter and clutched it to his chest. Draco grabbed Harry's bag and led him from the Great Hall; away from prying eyes.

Meanwhile, Ron reached over to the paper and dragged it closer to him, observing what Harry read. "He cried over a werewolf's death?"

Neville shifted. "You don't think . . ." they both looked at him and he frowned, his brow furrowing. "You don't think that . . ."

"No, surely he couldn't . . ." Ron began but Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"It was during the summer, he was in a forest . . . Ron . . . it is more than likely." She set the paper down, lowering her voice sadly. "Harry just lost the father of his baby."

"Oh dear Merlin." Ron sighed, rubbing his temple.

At the head table, Severus Snape stood up to go see what was wrong with his son.

SCENE CHANGE

Draco was sitting on the couch, allowing a distressed pregnant male to clutch to him and release all of the emotions. The letter was still clutched in his hand and he refused to let it go. The blonde didn't dare attempt to take it from him to read the contents. It was more than likely from Fenrir anyways.

The portrait opened and Severus walked in, looking worried. "What happened?" he asked in concern.

Harry was still shaking and sobbing but he managed to pull back, one hand still twisted in Draco's shirt. He held out the letter, obviously unable to speak at the moment. Severus took it and carefully straightened it out, realizing the letter was important to Harry. As the man read over it, his eyes widened in shock but Harry didn't see because he had turned back to Draco, burying his face into the blonde's chest.

"Oh Merlin . . ." Severus muttered. He lowered the letter and looked at Harry sadly before placing it on the coffee table and moving over to Harry's other side. "Everything will be okay, Harry." He pushed some of his son's hair aside. "You're not alone, okay? We're here for you." Harry nodded though he sucked in a sharp breath as he continued crying. Harry took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with his fist before leaning back and rubbing his hands over his face.

"You need to eat something . . ." Draco said softly and Harry only shook his head, lowering his eyes. "You have a baby to feed." He reminded. It was quiet for a moment before Harry nodded. "Okay. Go wash up and we'll go to the kitchens to get something."

"Don't worry about classes today. I'll get Poppy to write you a sick notice for your professors." Severus said, standing up. "Just rest." Harry nodded again before standing and going to the bathroom with shaking hands. He closed the door behind him and Severus turned to Draco. "Stay with him today, okay? He'll need the support and I have to go teach classes."

"Yes, Sir."

With that said, Severus left and Draco read the note briefly, frowning at it. Setting it back down, he stood up and went to clean up Harry's room, knowing he would need somewhere comfortable and clean to lay.

Chapter Seventeen: Revelations in Appointments

(December 13, 1996)

It was difficult to get over Fenrir's death, harder than he first expected. Sure, he only knew the werewolf for two weeks but during that time, he had shown him more respect and kindness than anyone else he ever came across. Now, as he watched Draco get him some water from where he was sitting in front of the bathroom toilet (again) he was beginning to think more clearly about it.

Draco may have been a jerk at first but now he was just about showing him the amount of respect and love than Fenrir had bestowed upon him. It would take a bit, but if Draco was still willing, he would give him a chance. He didn't know how the blonde would feel about raising another man's children. That was why his hesitance about the situation came through. Though, he would need help. His father could only help occasionally since he was teaching classes and all.

The blonde crouched in front of him and pushed some hair from his face as he held out the small cup of water. "You feeling a bit better?" Harry nodded and drank the water before turning onto his knees and leaning into Draco's chest. The Slytherin became like a necessity in his life. He didn't know what he would do if Draco wasn't helping him.

He was carefully hauled up off the floor then. "Get dressed and we'll go to breakfast. You have your independent study after breakfast and then you'll have your appointment with Poppy." Harry smiled at the reminder of the appointment. Normally, he wouldn't be so excited to have the nurse poke and prod him but this time was different. This time, he would be figuring out if his baby was a boy or a girl. "I'll go with you this afternoon, okay?" Harry nodded and blushed lightly when Draco kissed his forehead, directly over the scar that still existed there.

Maybe it was when he was unused to the affection did he blush. After all, once he was used to Fenrir, the blushes never came to him unless Fenrir did something embarrassing to him or something new. For example, he would always blush when Fenrir's tongue was all over his middle area and his back end. Harry could barely imagine himself licking another person's-

"You ready?"

Harry was knocked from his thoughts. Apparently his body worked on automatic as he was thinking so he was a little surprised to find himself slipping on his tie with the rest of his clothes on. He nodded to Draco and walked out with him after grabbing his potions text and notes for his independent study. It was Saturday and Harry had to pick up slack to get his grades equal to everyone else's.

As they walked down the hall towards breakfast, only a few students glanced towards Harry. By now, or actually for two weeks now, Harry grew accustomed to this. Harry was already wearing the pregnancy clothes Poppy ordered for him. His black slacks (something all male students had to wear) had an adjustable waistband rather than a button, zipper, and even belt loops. So when his shirt fell over the top, they looked exactly like what everyone else was wearing. His shirt was more like a tent. It hugged the top of his body but right before it could hug his belly, it fanned out slightly to give him room. Needless to say, Harry was very comfortable.

Of course, this meant that everyone found out about him being pregnant.

Both he and Draco knew that they all assumed the blonde was the father with the amount of time he spent around Harry. However, Ron had decided to make it clear that Draco wasn't. For some reason, it upset Harry a little. Perhaps it was just his hormones. Perhaps he just wanted everyone to think Draco was the father. He wasn't too sure why he cried after Ron did that. Or just maybe he was reminded about Fenrir at a bad time.

Blaise and Neville, being very careful, seemed to be spending a lot more time together. They were having tons of sex, Harry was sure with the way Neville was smiling almost every day. He could have sworn Blaise was going to get him addicted to it. He couldn't tell if Ron and Hermione were doing anything of the sort. It could be that Hermione was just really composed about it or maybe Ron wasn't that good in bed. He wouldn't ponder over such things because he knew they loved each other.

They finally got to breakfast and Draco parted ways with Harry, both going to their respective tables.

MEANWHILE

Voldemort glared at Wormtail as he scurried through the door a little later than he normally would. For now, he would ignore it but maybe he would bring it up a bit later. "McNair, report." He snarled. The deatheater moved forward quickly and bowed at his feet.

"Preparations for the Hogsmeade raid are finished, My Lord. We will attack today upon your orders."

"Ah, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Perfect. Make sure to kill as many people as you can. I don't care if they are students. And get Potter." (AN:// they don't know about Snape being Harry's Dad.)

"My Lord . . ." McNair seemed hesitant and it made him wonder what he was up to. "An acquaintance of mine has a daughter in Hogwarts. Apparently Potter is pregnant. It isn't very likely he will be at Hogsmeade this weekend."

Voldemort didn't hesitate to crucio the groveling man who managed to hold in his screams rather well. He always liked McNair. He was strong. He released the spell and leaned forward a bit, red eyes blazing. "You didn't think this was important enough information to mention first, McNair?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

He scowled and told him to go away. "Fine then . . . if you see those little friends of his, take them instead!" they all bowed and departed.

HARRYHARRYHARRY

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione after they delivered a morning kiss to one another.

"Hmm?" Hermione smiled. "No. We want to stay and find out the sex of the baby."

"Us too." Neville said, speaking of him and Blaise.

"Ginny is sick so she'll be in the hospital wing." Ron spoke up with his mouth full, already having shoveled a lot of it in. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Luna won't go if Ginny doesn't go." Neville finished off. "So basically, we're all here."

Harry nodded, feeling good about that. He wanted them to know and they were willing to miss their Hogsmeade weekend to find out. "Severus managed to get Professor Trelawney to take his place at Hogsmeade as the chaperone."

"Of course he would want to see if he is going to have a grandson or a granddaughter." Hermione smiled, delicately eating her food while Harry piled food on his plate. "Besides, he would have been a late chaperone anyways what with your independent study and all."

Harry nodded. "I have to eat then or I'll be late."

Later that afternoon, Draco walked Harry up to the hospital wing. Everyone else would be there as well but they would stand outside the curtain, probably keep Ginny company. Harry was eager to find out and happier than he had been since he found out Fenrir died. They helped him keep his mind off the death. Harry had cried when he witnessed the mating mark disappear from his neck one morning after taking a shower.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was already prepared so Harry was taken behind the curtain along with Draco and Severus. Everyone else, as expected, was sitting over at Ginny's bed, even Blaise.

"Okay, Hun, take off your shirt for me and lay down on the bed." She instructed, flashing him a smile.

He slipped his shirt over his head after removing his robe, handing them to his father before Draco helped him get onto the bed and get comfortable. It felt a little strange, but pleasant, when Poppy felt around Harry's abdomen for a moment. It almost lulled him to sleep for a bit until she removed her hand and retrieved a tube of some slimy gel that she began spreading across his abdomen. He shivered at first because it was cold. He couldn't deny that. It warmed up quickly enough, leaving a strange feeling instead.

The nurse retrieved a small device and a monitor appeared next to the bed for them to look at. She touched the device to Harry's stomach and they watched as an image appeared on the screen. Poppy's brow furrowed and she moved it around a bit before shifting and looking at Harry. "Well . . ."

Harry's hormones began taking over and he looked worried. "Well what?"

"Its okay, sweetie . . . just calm down for me, okay?" she moved the device around a bit more as if she was double checking something. Then she pulled her hand from his belly and pointed at the screen. "This . . . and this . . ." she moved her finger over slightly. "Two babies . . ." Harry's eyes widened in shock and Severus looked faint while Draco had to sit down. "So it looks like you are going to be a rarity and be a male having twins. I might have to do a C-section when you go into labor."

Harry was a mixture between scared and happy. It would already be difficult for a male to have one baby, but two? How was he going to do that? He pushed those thoughts aside for now and shifted. "So, boys, girls, or both?"

She searched for a bit more before smiling gently. "It seems you have one boy and one girl." Harry smiled softly at that. One of each sounded good to him. "We won't worry about options for the pregnancy right now, but we will have to talk about them. The choice will most likely depend on the condition you are in when you go into labor, okay?" Harry nodded, fully understanding that. After all, whatever way was safer would be alright with him. He did want to be alive to raise his children.

Harry sat up after the nurse cleaned up his belly, pointing out each baby to him and even getting a picture and handing it to Harry to show his friends. He put his clothes back on and Draco helped him up, smiling at him softly. Then Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Will I have to work off this baby weight?"

The nurse smiled in amusement. "Not at all, sweetie. Unlike females, a male's body will bounce back from pregnancy after a week. You'll look exactly like you did before getting pregnant, muscle and all." Harry's shoulders relaxed and Draco laughed lightly. Even Severus looked amused.

So they left the curtain and walked over to Ginny's bed. The girl smiled at him weekly and Poppy checked her fever.

"So?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Twins . . ." their eyes widened. "A boy and a girl." He showed the picture to them and Hermione hugged him in congratulations.

"Now you can start thinking of names!" she said happily and Harry blushed.

"I don't want to name them yet though." It was understandable that he didn't want to get too attached should something happen. All of the sixth years in the room were preparing for Madam Pomfrey's healing class for their seventh year and they knew the complications of a male pregnancy, especially with twins. Harry hadn't known before but after Hermione's suggestion of early studying so they could all get into the class, he learned.

"They can be named once we're sure they are going to be safe." Draco promised and Harry smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, screams broke through the pleasant silence and they all stiffened.

Poppy went over to the window and looked out, looking shocked. "Hogsmeade is being attacked."

"What?" Harry asked shakily.

When Severus began to leave to help, Harry panicked and suddenly wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his head against his chest desperately, something he never even did towards the man. He was crying and Severus looked at him in confusion and a hint of happiness that Harry actually administered contact between them, even in such a situation. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't go. I don't want to lose you too. I don't." he tried, tightening his hold. The man frowned and glanced out the window before slowly sitting down on the bed beside Ginny's, pulling Harry into a gentle, proper hug while rubbing his back and the back of his head. Harry was crying against his shoulder now, his hands clutched to his robes tightly. "Please don't go, Dad."

Severus froze in surprise, looking down at Harry with wide eyes. The hand that was about to touch the back of Harry's head shook slightly in his shock but he smiled in happiness and ran his fingers through Harry's hair again. "I won't." Harry visibly relaxed but he didn't let him go. The safest place in Hogwarts was the infirmary and all of Harry's friends were in there as well, even Luna who was visiting her best friend at the time. It was best for them to stay there.

Later that afternoon, everyone was sitting in the Great Hall. Things had calmed down, many death eaters were killed and no students were harmed. However, Professor Trelawney was killed as well as a few of the others in Hogsmeade. One happened to be Professor Dumbledore's little brother Aberforth.

Everyone was silent in respect for those who died. However, Harry couldn't help but feel happy that his friends decided to stay with him instead of go to Hogsmeade.

VOLDIEMOLDY

"You've FAILED!" he roared, cursing several of his death eaters. He already killed McNair. Though he liked the man, the failure was unacceptable. He said preparations were finished and yet most of his loyal followers were now in Azkaban, none of Potter's friends were captured as bait, and only unimportant people were killed. Well, perhaps he could be happy about devastating Dumbledore further by his brother's death.

Either way, he couldn't be happy.

"Get out!" they scrambled to do so and Voldemort bristled. They would have to come up with a better plan, one that was sure to win.

Chapter Eighteen: Movements in the Womb

(December 25, 1996)

"I think they kicked me." Harry said after a grimace. Draco looked over at him from where he was sitting still studying. It was Christmas, during the holidays and Draco was determined to keep up with his school work. Harry was going to stay at the school with Severus since the man was his father. He and Draco simply decided to stay in their dorm rooms.

Draco got up and moved over to Harry, smiling hesitantly. "May I?" he asked, his hand hovering over Harry's abdomen. The brunette nodded and shifted slightly in anticipation when Draco's hand slowly moved to his stomach. Finally, the war hand was on it and Harry blushed slightly.

The movement was there again and Harry jumped slightly while Draco smiled, obviously feeling it as well. "See? They moved." Harry said wistfully but soon found himself looking into Draco's eyes.

They ended up staring at each other for the longest moment before Draco slowly moved forward, his lips hovering over Harry's. The teen's eyes dropped to half-mast, staring at Draco's lips. Suddenly, the blonde leaned forward a bit more and his lips lightly touched Harry's before he pulled back slightly. Then, Harry grunted and kissed him passionately instead, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer. His hormones were getting the best of him and for some reason, Draco's touching his belly was rather arousing.

They sat there for several minutes kissing feverishly until Draco pulled back, leaving both panting slightly. The blonde looked at Harry, who was still very aroused and lustful. "Would you go out with me?" Draco asked after staring. "I-If it is too soon, I'll understand."

Harry kissed Draco on his own this time quickly, leaving the blonde leaning forward a bit when he pulled back. "Yes."

The blonde grinned. "Merry Christmas."

Chapter Nineteen: Tests, Stress, and Love

(January 30, 1997)

He woke up to a light kiss on his cheek and grunted. "I'm pregnant . . . let me sleep."

A warm breath swept over his ear followed by a soft chuckle. "I can't." he cracked his eyes open and saw an amused Draco standing over him. The blonde kissed him softly again and smiled. "We have tests today, remember?"

"Oh."

The five month pregnant teen was helped into a sitting position by Draco. The blonde caressed his abdomen lightly as he planted a kiss directly in the middle of his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I wish they would come out already." That made the blonde laugh in amusement. Though the morning sickness was over with, Harry would still feel the movements of his babies and experience light pregnancy pains which caused Draco to experience sympathy pain. However, Harry was increasingly tired and Poppy had explained it was natural for him to be that way. She explained that Harry was only saving up on the energy to have the babies.

"Four more months, Harry." He encouraged Harry into the bathroom and into the shower. They had placed protective spells on the shower to prevent the pregnant man from falling.

While Harry was taking the shower, Draco couldn't help but think about everything that was happening lately. For example, the headmaster would often stare at Harry. They wanted the ministry to put him out of the school but they were having a difficult time proving he was a danger to the students and especially to Harry. Apparently the ministry didn't want to believe their old hero, defeater of Grindewald, could be obsessed with one teenager defending the world.

Voldemort returned to a state of inactivity that worried them sometimes. Normally when he was like that he was planning something. Draco's main concern was Harry and his pregnancy. It would be devastating to the teen if he lost the babies.

Severus practically doted on Harry. He even managed to set him up a comfortable place to sit during his studies in all of his classes. Harry's chair was just different and it would be comforting to his back, which was necessary. Poppy didn't want him to experience back pains. Draco already gave Harry a back massage once a day, making sure Harry told him when he needed it most.

A few other things happened as well. Apparently his and Harry's friends had a small slip up. Ron and Hermione managed to conceive a baby on the first of January. The found out after the girl's missed period on the fourteenth. Then Blaise and Neville really slipped up. They were doing very well with protection but then Neville made a mistake and forgot to protect himself one time and then the condom broke. They found out on the twenty-fourth that the conceived on the twelfth. Blaise had insisted that they check because of the mistake and Poppy confirmed it. She seemed excited about another male pregnancy but she was still disappointed in them. All four of them had received a lecture.

Harry had asked why he didn't get a lecture and the nurse only explained that it was a bit different in his case. She had found out about Fenrir when Ron slipped up about it. Apparently werewolves had a lot of difficulty containing their sexual drive around their mate so Harry wouldn't have been able to stop Fenrir anyways if he did want to do something to him. She was amazed when Harry mentioned the werewolf actually waited.

So the twins would have school buddies of family friends. At least they wouldn't be alone.

Harry came out of the bathroom, his stomach jutting out with a nearly full pregnancy. The babies were still growing and Harry had cried when he suddenly thought he would blow up. Poppy had to reassure him that he wouldn't and that it was possible for his stomach to get even bigger than it was. The nurse had worried because of Harry being smaller than other males though.

The teen was dressed and Draco grabbed his bag for him since he wasn't allowed to carry it. "Got everything?" Draco asked, knowing that Harry needed to be prepared for the test. Harry nodded and Draco led him out, holding his hand as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Now the other students were suspicious that Ron was lying about Draco not being the father. After all, he and Harry were dating now. They would see though that the twins would look nothing like Draco. After all, he still had to bring them to school for his last year. Either way, having Draco with him was truly a god send to Harry. He didn't know how he would have gotten so far into the pregnancy without him.

The best thing was that Ron and Hermione and then Blaise and Neville shared two separate dorms across the hall from Draco and Harry. Poppy had encouraged they get closer to her and Neville had already made the comment about how he understood why Harry feared the stairs.

They arrived in the Hall and sat down with their friends at the end of the Gryffindor table. Both Draco and Blaise were exiled from Slytherin but they didn't care. Gryffindor was amazingly accepting of them.

"You told your mom yesterday, right?" Harry asked Ron and the redhead nodded, blushing. "What did she say?"

"Oh, well . . . she is very excited about having a grandchild." Harry raised a brow. "It is the truth, but she cussed me out afterwards I think. I couldn't tell. It was kind of scolding in a letter but at least it wasn't a howler so it is something she'll get over easily enough." He poked his food a bit, eyes downcast. "She said we should have told her the moment we found out."

"My parents didn't say much really." Hermione added in, looking deep in thought. "Instead of scolding me or being disappointed they more or less said that they expected it the moment Ron and I started dating. You know, I told them about that." Harry nodded and she took a deep breath. "Anyways, they said they know I'm mature enough to handle a child so they weren't too upset."

"Mom said to beware of twins." Ron mused, smiling slightly now. "Apparently Fred and George aren't the only twins in the family. It may be a curse that settles with the fourth generation."

"There are twins every four generations?" Draco asked, a bit surprised and Ron nodded.

"That is on my mother's side. On my father's it is every three generations . . . and that explains Fred and George anyways."

"What about you two?" Harry asked Blaise and Neville. Neville blushed lightly and Blaise looked amused.

"My Gran didn't care. I think it was because she was already beginning to think I would never have children." Neville said.

"It only caused my parents to push me further away." Blaise commented, though he looked happy. "They are trying to protect me as discreetly as possible but I know they care."

"They actually went as far as disowning him." Neville included and Blaise only shrugged. "They let him keep his last name but we are going to let the baby take my last name."

"Neville's Gran said I could stay with them this summer."

"It looks like me and 'Mione are getting married this summer." Ron spoke up and they all looked at him in surprise expect Hermione, who blushed. "That is Mom's pet peeve, having children out of wedlock."

"So does she hate me now?" Harry asked and Ron flinched.

"No, Harry. She doesn't hate you. She keeps asking how you're doing and everything. I'm not sure but she may or may not be aware that your situation is different."

"Let's change the subject." Hermione spoke up, seeing how it was affecting the pregnant teen across from them. Harry was obviously worried about not being accepted but she also knew he wouldn't give him his children for the world, even if it meant losing a mother-type figure in Molly Weasley. "Has everyone studied for the tests today?"

Harry frowned. "I have been studying, a lot. I've just been falling asleep lately."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine on the tests, Harry." Neville encouraged, smiling. Watching Harry was a sure sign of what he would be going through so he wanted to know everything he could.

"I'll do my best."

"Don't let it stress you out." Draco said gently once he finished the food in front of him. Harry was just nibbling at his food, apparently nervous. "Relax, okay? You'll do fine." He kissed Harry's cheek softly and the teen nodded before taking another bite out of his food.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry crawled up onto the hospital wing bed for his weekly check-up. He finished his tests and since no one else was finished yet, one of the professors on watch duty (to make sure no one was cheating) escorted him to his appointment.

"Tired?" Poppy asked, pushing some of his hair from his face and he nodded, releasing a soft breath. "You have a break this next week, sweetheart. I want you to take full advantage of it." Harry nodded and watched as she began checking him over, pushing his shirt up to reveal his abdomen. He smiled as his little babies appeared on the sonogram monitor. They were becoming easier for him to make out now. While he stared at them, even seeing their small movements, Poppy was checking them over. Showing him their pictures was a way of calming him during the exams because some of the things she had to do was a bit painful, especially after five months of pregnancy. The woman would often press down slightly on his abdomen to see how the babies would respond to it. While they seemed to like it, Harry didn't.

It wasn't much longer before she pulled back and spread ointment all over Harry's stomach once cleaning the cool gel off. The ointment would help his body bounce back and it was also very soothing for his little ones as well as the light pain he felt.

"All three of you are still very healthy. You're doing everything correctly so far, Harry. Keep it up, okay?" he nodded and she pulled the blankets out from under him before covering him up. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'm sure Draco will show up here once he is finished with his tests."

He turned onto his side which was amazingly comfortable to him and his back. His eyes slipped closed before he could ever tell the nurse thank you. Then, he fell into a very much needed sleep.

SCENE CHANGE

He woke to gentle lips against his own, emerald eyes cracking open in time to see his blonde boyfriend leaning back in the chair and smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes and Draco pushed his hand through Harry's hair several times. "It's time for dinner, Harry."

His brow furrowed. "What happened to lunch?"

"We let you sleep through it. You looked like you needed it. Don't worry, Poppy gave you the proper nutrients you would have received during a full meal. It is like you never missed it. I came in here to check on you after I finished up and found you asleep. Apparently you'll be sleeping a lot more lately."

"Mm." he grunted as he sat up and leaned against Draco's chest as the blonde wrapped him in a hug. "Before I even realize it, it will be time to give birth."

The blonde laughed lightly. "Perhaps."

They were quiet for a moment and then: "I love you." Draco said softly and Harry smiled wistfully.

"I love you too."

It was going to get increasingly difficult from there.

Chapter Twenty: Attacks and the Headmaster

(April 27, 1997)

After eight months of being pregnant a person would think that Harry would be ready for everything he had to face. Now though, Poppy forbade him the use of magic. He understood, really he did, and he could even feel his magic building up on him. However, he felt strange not using it daily.

Hermione and Neville were going to appointments today to figure out the sex of their babies. So Ron, Blaise, Hermione, and Neville were all in the hospital wing. Draco and Harry were in the library with Harry leaning against his chest as they sat on the floor studying. Madam Pince didn't seem to mind their presence on the floor rather than in the chairs. In fact, she even smiled at them a couple of times.

While everyone was doing this, outside of the barriers surrounding Hogwarts, death eaters were lining up and preparing for a long battle. With one more spell, the wards would be brought down. They were a little surprised when meeting no resistance. In addition, Voldemort was curious as to why it was so easy to bring them down. They were expecting to be there for another two days just trying to bring them down, retreating only when necessary.

It didn't look like it would come to that.

Despite him being suspicious over the ease of getting through, he was grinning like a mad man (one of which no one would doubt he was). Today would either be the last day of the war or he would kidnap that Potter brat, wait for his children to be born, and then kill them, raising his powerful offspring as his own.

If it came to it, he would kill the brat.

Finally, the last ward was brought down and he immediately sent a large, enormous spell towards the school, completely destroying the North Tower, a sign of battle.

Inside, everyone almost screamed when the entire school shook from the blast. In the hospital wing, Poppy quickly calmed her patients, explaining that the hospital wing was safe. It had separate wards on it that would even keep it suspended if the school were to fall. Of course, her two pregnant patients were suddenly worried as was she. Where was Harry?

Meanwhile, in the library, Harry had wide eyes and Draco quickly got him to get up. "Come on, we need to get to the hospital wing." Harry nodded frantically. His first priority was to protect his babies. With Draco's support, he and the blonde ushered the younger children towards the hospital wing. Harry, though fearful, managed to go up the stairs quickly enough.

However, upon heading up the next staircase that would bring them towards the third floor, the headmaster swept down and suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist, making him cry out and gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, his eyes wide and fearful. He felt defenseless without his magic and he knew exactly what the headmaster wanted out of him. "Let go!"

Draco instantly pointed his wand towards the headmaster, who narrowed his eyes at Draco in annoyance. Both the blonde and Harry knew Draco couldn't handle the old man on his own and the younger students who had stopped and were watching with wide eyes didn't know enough. Draco's hand was shaking slightly. "Let him go."

The old man sneered at him. "You won't do anything."

"I will!" Draco roared before he shot off a stunning spell, a spell that wouldn't hurt Harry if gone awry. However, the headmaster blocked it and suddenly shot the imperious at Draco. It hit the blonde straight on and his expression turned stoic, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

The younger children screamed and hurried towards the infirmary, probably to see if there was anyone there to help.

"Draco!" Harry cried out in alarm but the headmaster ignored his plea. Instead, he practically dragged him down the stairs and halls, Draco following without word. "Stop it!" Harry screamed but he couldn't get loose of the old man's surprisingly strong grip.

They were reaching the entrance doors of Hogwarts and Harry was becoming increasingly more stressed and frantic. He couldn't blame Draco but the blonde was currently of no help to him. He was about to be forced into battle, probably even forced into the use of wandless magic since he had left his wand in the dorm to keep himself from even having the slightest urge to use it. It was foolish of him.

The front doors to the school opened and Harry's eyes widened enormously at the sight of a gruesome battle. Then the headmaster rounded on Harry, whose eyes were enormous now. He gripped Harry's upper arms harshly, glaring at him. "Stop being a coward! You are the only one who can win this damned battle. You will get out there and you will fight!"

"I-I can't."

The old man growled and grabbed him harshly again, shaking him a bit and making him gasp. Then he was yanked down the stairs, nearly falling, and onto the battle field. For a moment, Harry was amazed that a spell wasn't shot towards them yet but his amazement turned to horror upon seeing a couple of dead bodies littering the ground. The headmaster ignored them entirely and seemed to be escorting the horrified teen to the center of the battle.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly yanked forward, passed the headmaster, and then thrust out. This sudden action caused him to fall to his knees and Harry winced. The next thing he knew was looking up and seeing a smirking snake-faced bastard in front of him. The headmaster just practically handed him over to the evil warlord!

"My, my, Dumbledore. I didn't know you would be willing to hand him to me." Voldemort smirked even more when his red eyes noticed Harry's expanded belly. "So the rumors were true, eh?" Harry was practically hyperventilating now. Voldemort slid a finger across Harry's cheek and he flinched away from him. "I've always wanted to see you on your knees before me." He grinned. "How about bowing now like the little half-blood you are?"

Harry knew it was foolish to get him riled up. No matter how scared he was and fearful for his babies as well as Draco, he couldn't stop himself from responding to that. He couldn't bow to the man. "Y-you're such a hypocrite." The man snarled at him and actually slapped Harry.

"You're nothing but a slut!" Harry knew that wasn't true. He hadn't even slept with Draco yet. In his definition of a slut, it was someone who slept around. He only slept with one person in his entire life. Even if it was multiple times, it was still just one person. Therefore, the insult wasn't really an insult in Harry's eyes. Rather, it was an attempt to turn things around. It had no affect on Harry.

What did affect him was the overwhelming fear he felt.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Severus was looking around frantically. "Poppy, where's Harry?" he asked when he finally reached her. She shook her head but some other students overheard.

"H-He . . ." they looked scared and Severus observed them. "The headmaster was dragging him away." His eyes widened. "D-Draco tried to stop him but then the headmaster placed the imperious on him. W-we got scared and ran away."

"Oh dear Merlin." Severus pushed a hand through his hair. The next thing they knew, he passed out.

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

Remus Lupin was shocked by what he was smelling. Around the death, blood, and musky smells, he could smell the sweet smell of a pregnant male. More precisely, a pack member. For a moment, this didn't make sense to Remus. A pack member? He didn't even have a pack.

Instead of worrying over it, he simply followed the smell, easily sweeping through seas of battling wizards and witches, dodging spells. His reflexes kicked in, yelling at him to protect his pack member.

The next thing he knew, he saw Harry, a very pregnant Harry. Remus' eyes widened in shock. Harry was on the ground before Voldemort, looking fearful and defenseless and the headmaster was just standing off to the side. Remus had been away on Order business for the last ten months and wanted to contact Harry to see how he was doing but he couldn't give up his position. He had no idea that Harry got pregnant during that time.

Strangely enough though, his anger was directed towards Dumbledore. The man wasn't helping!

The evil man looked furious and he pointed his wand directly at Harry. "AVADA-"

Remus was going to move forward to protect his pack member (though he still didn't know why Harry was a pack member) but before Voldemort could even finish the spell, an enormous light surrounded Harry, who screamed. Remus' eyes widened as the bright light surrounded Voldemort as well. Even the headmaster looked surprised.

Remus' eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. It was very obvious to him the boy was under the imperious and once tracing it (enhanced senses) he found the source to be the headmaster. He growled. The man had used an unforgiveable on a student!

For now though, his main concern was Harry and what was happening to him.

The light only seemed to blow up though and envelope them all.

[This is the judgment!]

The voice echoed in Remus' head. It sounded strangely like Harry's but he couldn't even think straight. He more or less saw Draco Malfoy come loose from the imperious and the blonde's eyes widened fearfully. Then suddenly he yelled out, "HARRY!" Was he the father of the baby in Harry's stomach?

When the light disappeared, many were unconscious. Remus remained awake as well as Draco. Voldemort wasn't even breathing and Harry swayed. Some time during the light flashing, Harry had stood up and now he was in severe danger of falling over.

It was Draco that darted forward and caught him as his eyes slipped closed and he toppled over. "Harry!" he called out again, looking panicked.

Remus rushed over, his hand hovering over Harry's abdomen in shock. "He's . . ."

The blonde was looking at him desperately. "He wasn't supposed to use magic! The headmaster forced him out here!" Remus' eyes widened and he quickly (and very carefully) scooped Harry into his arms, rushing alongside Draco towards the school and hospital wing. They couldn't even begin to think about celebrating the defeat of the dark lord or the fact that the war ended. Everyone else that was still conscious seemed to be dazed or in shock about what actually happened.

Remus was quick and agile when going up the stairs of the building which suffered minor damage (except the North Tower). Draco was quick to stay on his heels, severely worried about Harry.

They arrived in the hospital wing and Poppy managed to make room for them upon seeing them. "Careful!" Poppy said hurriedly, worried about Harry suddenly being plopped down on the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Draco said, looking scared.

"A light erupted from Harry."

"Damn it!" she cursed before she quickly began checking on Harry and the babies. Everyone was quiet, especially the still confused Remus. The nurse checked his temperature, vitals, carefully examined his health, and then proceeded to listen for the babies' heartbeats. "They are all okay . . ." she said with a soft sigh. "For now anyways."

"For now?" Draco choked out.

"The magic was being saved up for the pregnancy, Draco." She said. "Harry is now going through magical depletion and while it doesn't affect the babies, it will affect him during this pregnancy."

"Babies?" Remus asked with wide eyes. "As in two?"

"Oh. That's right, you've been gone." He nodded. "Harry is pregnant."

"I can see that." He said sarcastically. She flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . I'm very confused. My instincts keep telling me he is a pack member, but that doesn't make sense. I don't have a pack."

"Yeah you do." Poppy said and Remus looked at her in confusion. "The Silver Clan . . ."

"No. No, that is Fenrir's and Harry isn't a werewolf." He suddenly looked scared. "He's not, is he?"

"No. You were Fenrir's turned child, Remus." Hermione spoke up, sighing. Remus still looked confused. "Each werewolf picks an orphan if it doesn't look like they will reproduce, especially when it is so difficult for werewolves to find their mates. According to Fenrir, you never stuck around to learn how to care for yourself. That is why you are often sick."

"According to Fenrir?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Fenrir told that to Harry." Ron said and Remus' eyes widened.

"I don't . . ."

"Apparently Harry was Fenrir's mate." Draco added in and Remus' eyes widened even more, looking at Harry's swollen belly. "Yes, those are Fenrir's cubs. Unfortunately, the alpha has died."

"Died? But what about Harry?"

"I am taking care of Harry." Draco said confidently. "I love him." Remus looked a little relieved at that. "Either way, he and Fenrir mated and even if they only knew each other for two weeks, his death affected Harry. However, with Fenrir's death, you are the alpha of the Silver Clan. Harry is carrying Fenrir's cubs . . . therefore, that is why he smells like a pack member to you."

"But I can't be an alpha . . ."

"Yes you can." Hermione said encouragingly. "You can find them in the forest. They've been hanging around there in a protective barrier they asked the ministry to set up so that they can't hurt anyone during the full moons. They are comfortable there because of Harry but they won't survive too long without their alpha. Since you exist, they can't choose another."

Remus shifted uneasily. "What about the cubs?"

"They will smell like pack members but they aren't werewolves and I can guarantee Harry won't allow them to be turned. They can't be alphas. Even if they could be, it would be a while before they could take over. The clan will die out before then."

"I think you should do that." Poppy said, looking down at Harry worriedly. "I know Harry was afraid to ask you to do it but Fenrir's clan is important to him too and it is one of the only light clans you can come across. They don't want to harm anyone and they need a good leader."

"I'll think about it, but what is going to happen to Harry?"

Said boy was lying on the bed, breathing a bit deeply. Poppy was rubbing ointment over his exposed belly. The nurse looked concerned but she was obviously doing what she could.

"I'll have to give him magical supplements for now. It will help a little and we have already decided on a C-section so that is safe. He would need to rest a lot afterwards though." She wiped her hands, lowered Harry's shirt, then rubbed her temple. Then she looked at Draco. "I'm giving him two appointments a week now, okay? Mondays and Thursdays."

"I understand and I know he will. Where is Sev?"

"He passed out when he couldn't find Harry."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He'll awake soon enough." She reassured before looking at the confused Remus. "Severus is Harry's biological father." With that said, Remus' eyes suddenly rolled back and he fainted. Poppy sighed, swiftly waving her wand and placing him on an empty bed. "I think I can tire of this."

TWO DAYS LATER

Harry woke up groggily and the first thing he noticed was an extremely healthy-looking Remus. He looked so different but he could easily recognize the man. Then he found Draco curled up beside him with his arms around him, sleeping.

Upon making a movement, Remus looked up at him and smiled happily. "You're awake!"

"Hey." He said hoarsely, seriously needing water.

Remus seemed to realize this and he retrieved some, helping Harry down it. "The war is over."

"My babies . . ." Harry said, completely dismissing the fact that he wouldn't ever have to worry about some insane man attempting to kill him.

"They are fine." Remus said gently, pushing his hand through Harry's hair as the teen relaxed. "Unfortunately, you need to take magical supplements." Harry frowned. "You've already had two, one a day for two weeks."

Harry lifted a hand shakily and touched Draco's hair. The blonde's face was tucked against Harry's neck and he only snuggled closer, making Harry smiled lightly.

"He's been with you almost constantly. He's been eating meals in here and everything. Severus visits you three times a day. I think he was very worried."

Then Harry realized something. "You know?"

"Everything was explained to me with good reason. Unfortunately, the entire school also knows who the father of your children is." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft blonde hair, shrugging slightly. He didn't care what the student body thought of him. "Don't worry." Remus said with a soft smile. "They have been sending letters to the ministry about his death, Harry. They believe the case should have been investigated until they had solid proof that he was helping Voldemort. The ministry has been feeding your account grief funds." Harry's eyes widened. "I can honestly say you won't be struggling to raise those cubs."

"Remy, um . . ."

"It's okay, Harry. I accepted the position as alpha yesterday." He looked sheepish and Harry's eyes widened. "They didn't like the state of me so I spent thirteen hours away with them healing me and all that as well as giving me short lessons on how to take care of myself. Now I can honestly say they are more proud to have me as their alpha. I think they were disappointed upon first meeting me."

"You look like an alpha." Harry said softly, giving up a hesitant smile.

He was quiet for a long moment, mulling on how his body felt. It was slightly pained and he realized why he needed to build his magic up the further into the pregnancy he got. Everything would hurt otherwise. Pain was never good for a person's health and too much pain during a birth could kill him for straining. There was a good chance he would be okay since he was having a C-section.

Then, "What of the headmaster?" Harry asked seriously, emerald orbs shifting back to Remus.

"Minerva is now headmistress. The ministry finally had the proof they were looking for, according to Severus. I didn't even know there was an investigation or I would have joined in. Dumbledore has been put in a hospital for his mentality and his magic has been stripped. It was a long fight to get the magic from him since he wouldn't go without one, but we managed. He and every other guilty person on the battle field was knocked unconscious for a full day. Voldemort was left dead."

"Huh?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. Guilty person?

"A light burst from your body and you screamed. I had arrived only moments before and Voldemort was about to kill you, or attempt it. The light stayed around just you and him for a long moment but then it spread out over everyone else. Hermione did some research because I heard a voice and so did several others. Draco was knocked from the imperious because of it and he panicked. He didn't pass out though."

"What was the voice?"

"It said something about 'This is the judgment'. It sounded like you. Either way, Hermione said it is a judgment sphere that only mages can accomplish." Harry looked at him in surprise. "Poppy did a few tests and apparently you do classify as a mage. The judgment sphere is cast in a state of panic, worry, and confusion all at once. You can't control it. Normally, you would have just been dazed afterwards, but with your being pregnant, the mere force of it caused you to topple over. Draco caught you before you could hit the ground and I carried you up here."

Harry was surprised. He never thought of himself as that powerful. Mages were extremely rare and powerful. "So Dumble isn't coming back?"

"Nope." Remus said softly, smiling. "He is away for good and even if he wanted to come back, he has no more magic. The entire magical world was furious when they found out that he forced a pregnant male into a war without a wand. At the same time, everyone is excited that the war is over. Before anyone celebrated though, there were several letters sent here wondering about your health. At one point, the entire hospital wing was flooded so Poppy had no choice but to send the Daily Prophet an article. They printed it out word for word. The results only made them even more furious towards Dumbledore."

Harry smiled. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure of it."

Chapter Twenty-One: Worries

(May 17, 1997)

Harry slipped the magical supplement potion pass his lips after waking up that morning. It was nearing his due date and they also had exams to take. However, he wasn't allowed to strain himself too much. It was great that he had such understanding teachers though. Some of them came to tutor him once their classes were over since he was confined to the third floor only, not even allowed to walk up and down stairs. For meals, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Blaise all ate in his and Draco's common room to keep Harry company.

Celebrating the end of the war along with everyone else was out of the question. One week after it happened, once the shock was over and they were sure Harry was doing okay, they began celebrating. It made Harry feel better about winning, knowing that they did care about what happened to him. To them, he wasn't a weapon even if he was to Dumbledore.

Draco was like a nervous father. He might as well have been anyways. The blonde helped Harry through everything and was supporting him in any decision he made. So when Harry said he wanted to take the magical supplements for an additional week, Draco supported him then even though Poppy was hesitant to allow it. He just felt it was necessary.

Everyone was worried though.

The pregnant teen walked out into the sitting room with a little difficulty since his large stomach decided to prove he was having twins.

As expected, everyone was sitting around with food. Draco smiled at Harry and came over to him to give him a morning kiss and then the blonde guided him to a specially ordered chair (Severus' gift) that would help him relax.

When Harry sat down, he practically sunk into it but gratefully began eating the food placed in front of him on the tray. He didn't eat as much as he did when he was first pregnant, just as Poppy explained. So not only was Harry taking the magical supplement in the mornings, but he was also taking a nutrition potion at every meal. It was in a small glass next to his water. So he downed that first.

Everyone was quiet as they ate because it was too early in the morning to be talking too loudly.

Harry couldn't help but think about Hermione and Neville though.

Since their first appointment to determine the sex of their babies was interrupted by the war, they were rescheduled for the next day (a day before Harry woke). Hermione was a bit shocked when she found out she, too, would be having twins. Except hers were identical twin girls. Ron had blushed and muttered he would be surrounded by girls. Hermione had only smiled happily. Of course, she would have an easier time of going through the birth while Harry would struggle a little, even if it was a c-section.

Neville was a bit simpler though. He was going to have a little boy. However, Poppy was curious about his sonogram because there was something different about it. That worried them. Neville was worried about it as well but he just went with it for now. Poppy was really going to be investigating his sonogram.

For now though, Harry knew he was their main worry. In no way was he meant to use so much magic before the birth, especially only a month before. It was highly dangerous and his body didn't care if it was an accident.

Harry could tell he was weakened as well. When he first woke up, he could barely even sit up properly let alone walk, but after the first few supplements, he was able to get to his feet and at least walk around a bit. Unfortunately, the dangers of walking down stairs increased because of the few fainting spells he had. He didn't have them anymore, but when he did, it was terribly frightening.

Unfortunately though, everyone else had to leave for classes which left Harry staying in the hospital wing with Poppy. While this would normally aggravate him, he trusted the nurse to help him when something was wrong, if something went wrong. It was apparent that she was worried as well. Not only about him, but about Neville too. When Harry saw Neville's sonogram it looked a little strange.

Poppy had showed it to him at that moment because Harry wanted to know.

"Doesn't it look like he's got an extra foot?" Harry muttered, staring intently at the sonogram. He could vaguely see the image of the baby but he wasn't an expert.

"That's what I thought as well, but I did a scan and he doesn't. The baby is perfectly healthy. I didn't mention this to him, but it is almost like there is an extra appendage floating around in there. While it is probably nothing to worry over, it still makes me nervous. I'll be studying each sonogram as it all becomes clearer though."

Harry nodded and passed the sonogram back to her. "Do you have a book on healing I can study?"

She smiled and summoned it. "I already told you I'm going to let you in my class next year . . ."

"Yes, but I wanted to get a head start. Hermione and Nev have both been studying for your entrance exam and I don't want to be the only one behind next year just because I'm not taking it." She nodded and passed the book to him, looking amused.

So Harry laid there while she tended to other patients. The text was very interesting and informative. He knew he would want the mastery in healing simply because he had trust issues and he wouldn't feel comfortable about a stranger touching his children. If Hermione became a healer like she wanted to be then it would be okay with him. Even Neville wanted to be certified. Of course, perhaps it would be easier to let them go to other healers as they got older.

As Harry was laying there reading, everything became a bit fuzzy but it cleared up after a minute.

Unfortunately, it happened again. Harry coughed this time though, turning his head against the pillow.

Poppy came over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I think so." Once he said that though, he suddenly had a coughing fit and Poppy rushed to get some water. He had no idea how he managed to drink the fluids when she got back but he did. It calmed the coughing a bit and Poppy began scanning him. She suddenly retrieved eight glasses of water with tons of ice in them, crushed ice. Harry was then encouraged to down each classes and eat some of the ice. While he was doing this, Poppy quickly checked on her other patients.

Just as he was eating some of the ice from the eighth glass, he found that he REALLY had to go to the bathroom. With Poppy's help, he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom with a little difficulty in order to relieve himself. (AN:// this is completely made up.)

Upon coming back out, he went back to the bed in confusion and sat back down, feeling so much better than he did before. Poppy came over and checked him over again. "What just happened?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was a urinal blockage that was putting pressure on the womb. Did you experience dizziness or something similar?"

"My vision went bad for a moment."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "It wouldn't have hurt the babies but the pain would have caused problems for you if it had gone that far. The best way to clear the blockage is to do what I just did. By having you drink all of the water and eat some of the ice, your body was forcing the blockage out."

"Is that why it hurt when I just –" she was nodding before he ever finished. For some reason, it didn't embarrass him to talk about the things with her like it normally would. His only conclusion was that his thoughts were becoming more mature. "I'm okay now?"

"Yes. At the first sign of this again, just have someone retrieve eight glasses of water with crushed ice. That is all it takes, luckily. It isn't worse."

"And if it isn't taken care of?" Harry asked worriedly.

She frowned. "It will put a lot of strain on your body and we'll have to do an emergency c-section." Harry flinched violently at that. "Don't worry about it though, okay? The possibility of it happening a second time is low. You've only got, what? Two more weeks before the due date arrives?"

"Something like that." Harry muttered.

"We'll do everything we can to help you through it, you know?" he nodded.

HERMIONE AND RON

Hermione observed her swelling belly, stretching her fingers over it lazily. She was finished with her work in potions and she was only instructed to sit aside and relax. Ron would be rushing to her after classes ended so she would wait on him. Professor Snape was rather kind though. He wasn't like the other professors in being disappointed about the pregnancy. Perhaps it was because his son was pregnant and the same age. It didn't matter.

Either way, Ron and Hermione both knew they made a mistake upon having sex. Neither could come to regret the consequences though. Even Ron grew up in the last year. He would be an excellent father, with a little experience of course.

Her brown eyes shifted to Draco who was also finished with his work and looking a bit fidgety. She knew he could barely stand to stay away from Harry too long. The next period was lunch and they would all go stay with Harry. Draco was only worried though.

Then her eyes switched to the engagement ring on her finger. She smiled. Even this little consequence was something she could be happy with. She had wanted to marry Ron after school if he would ask her. When he suddenly asked her after the announcement of the babies, she was worried that it was just because he felt like he was tied down by them. After mentioning this to him, he reassured her that he was going to ask her anyways. Of course, it would have been after graduation in a year but he had no upsets about it being a bit earlier than planned. Besides, his mother would feel more comfortable that way as well.

They would be getting married during the summer when Harry would be able to come to the wedding as Ron's best man. By then, his two little babies would be born.

Harry's fraternal twins made Hermione think of the identical girls in her belly and she smiled wistfully. They would be the first female twins in the entire Weasley family history. Before, they were all boys. Fred and George, Molly's two brothers and Arthur's father. Hermione was happy. Ron was nervous. Yet, everything was going perfectly. Of course, it wasn't a male pregnancy so there wasn't too much to worry about.

Both Ron and Hermione were worried about Harry and Neville. Neville seemed to be doing just fine and yet Poppy seemed flustered over his sonogram. Her worry made Neville worry and that started a chain reaction. On another point, they were really hoping Harry could get through his pregnancy safe and sound.

Hermione gazed down at her belly. Four more months and she would be having a baby.

NEVILLE AND BLAISE

"No matter how many times I look at this, it still doesn't make sense to me." Neville muttered, his arm looped with Blaise's as they left their Herbology class and began heading towards Harry and Draco's chambers. "If I give birth to a random foot, Blaise, I'm going to freak out."

Blaise smiled and stopped him for a moment, pulling his slightly smaller boyfriend into his arms and kissing his forehead. It felt rather comfortable having Neville's swollen abdomen pressed against his flat one. It was a reminder that he put a baby within his love, a combination of both of him. Of course Blaise was a hopeless romantic. He couldn't help his feelings towards the pregnancy. It was beautiful to see Neville the way he was. Yet, he did have to reassure him.

"Everything will be fine, Love. Poppy said that you are healthy and the baby is healthy. She is going to be watching out for you and the baby. I'm not worried." Neville looked up at him, his brow furrowing but the Italian only smiled. "I think you'll do wonderfully. You're strong and determined."

Neville smiled and buried his head against Blaise's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Series of Faints

(May 24, 1997)

Harry woke up in pain, a whimper escaping against his will. Turning his head, he looked at the clock which read 12:34AM. That meant it was two days before his due date.

Another sharp pain rolled through his abdomen and Harry found himself scared. Draco was laying beside him with his arms wrapped protectively around him so Harry just lifted a shaking hand and tugged the blonde's shirt. Luckily, Draco was a light sleeper. Silver-grey eyes opened and looked at Harry tiredly. The pregnant teen flinched violently at another sharp pain. "D-Draco." He began crying and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Harry?" he asked abruptly, awake now. He got up quickly and Harry pulled his shirt again. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." He choked out.

"C-can you stand up?" Harry placed a hand over his stomach and managed to stand up, Draco quickly coming around the bed to support most of his weight. "Come on, we'll go to the hospital wing, okay?" Harry nodded, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

Draco managed to lead him out of the door after making their way through the sitting room. In the hall though, Harry was clutching to Draco and he cried out from another pain. The noise obviously woke the others across the hall because they came out. Their eyes widened and Ron quickly came over to help support Harry. Hermione and Neville stayed by each other and Blaise said he was going to run to get Professor Snape.

With Ron's help, they managed to reach the hospital wing with less pressure on Harry. Hermione and Neville sat on one of the hospital wing beds while Draco and Ron, after getting Madam Pomfrey, took Harry back into a private room. Then Ron returned to the infirmary to sit with Hermione and Neville.

It wasn't much longer before Severus arrived, stopping in the hospital wing and looking worried.

Meanwhile, in the private room, Poppy was scanning Harry quickly, trying to make him comfortable. She and Draco had undressed him, draping a sheet over him to keep most of his dignity, especially around the blonde.

"Damn." She pushed a hand through Harry's hair. The teen was close to sobbing now. "Harry, I need you to try and calm down as much as possible. Can you do that for me?"

"I-I-I'll try." He managed to get out.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked seriously, clutching Harry's hand.

"He's going into labor."

"But . . ."

"It isn't uncommon for a labor to come early or even late. I was hoping it would come late if anything considering the situation. He really needs your support right now."

"I'm not leaving." Draco looked determined and Poppy smiled.

"Then keep him as comfortable as you can. I'm going to get what I need to perform the c-section." Draco nodded and the nurse left the room.

Poppy walked into the infirmary and finally noticed all of the worried faces that were there. She should have known. "What's going on?" Severus asked seriously.

"He went into an early labor, I'm going to-" before she could even continue, Severus' eyes rolled back and he fell in a powerful faint. Luckily, he landed on the bed instead of the floor. Poppy stared for a long moment before looking at the others instead. They were staring at the professor in amazement. "He'll be fine." They nodded. "I'm going to perform the c-section as soon as I get in there. His body can't deal with this for too long. If I need any help I'll call for you, Ron." The redhead blushed, having studied seriously for Poppy's entrance exam. When the exam was taken, he made an even higher score than Hermione.

Either way, with that said, Poppy hurried back to the private room, having gathered what she needed.

When she got there, Harry was panting and already looking horribly exhausted. So she quickly began a procedure of putting up a sheet so that Draco and Harry didn't see what was going on with Harry's abdomen. She proceeded to then numb his stomach.

On the other side of the curtain, Harry's eyes were at half-mast and he was holding onto Draco's hand so tightly that it was close to cutting off the blonde's circulation. Draco was pretty sure Harry wasn't supposed to look like he was going to fall asleep so he couldn't do anything except worry. "Hang in there, Harry." He said gently, kissing his now sweating forehead.

A curious streak hit Draco and he peeked around the sheet. However, he suddenly paled when seeing Harry's stomach open to the nurse. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. Poppy saw this and quickly conjured a mat on the floor, which he collapsed on.

"P-Poppy." Harry whimpered. She looked around the sheet and saw him staring unseeingly at the sheet, his hand that was clutching Draco's was making grasping motions.

"Draco passed out, sweetie. He's okay. Do you want me to get Ron?" the brunette managed to nod and Poppy quickly went to do so.

Ron was unfazed by the sight of Harry's stomach being cut open. He just walked by and held Harry's hand while Poppy continued her work. The redhead seemed a bit nervous though, staring at Harry.

Just after managing to remove the first baby, the little boy, Harry suddenly passed out, his entire body going lax.

Ron panicked. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called quickly and she looked around the curtain. Ron put his head against Harry's chest and paled when he heard the heart beat getting weaker and weaker. To Poppy's amazement, the redhead, frantic, quickly stood up properly and did the proper procedure to start his heart back up. It took a lot of magic for him to do so and that mixed with the stress of nearly losing his best friend didn't seem to go well with him.

The nurse was amazed when HE passed out as well. Like with Draco, she conjured a mat that he fell on and she quickly proceeded to get Harry's health back up on her own. Since Severus was out as well, there was no one left for her to call on.

Even though he was still unconscious (though he would no doubt come back to consciousness soon), Harry was far from dying again. So Poppy quickly moved back to her other part of getting the little girl from the womb.

Finally, she managed and quickly said several spells that fixed the gaping hole in Harry's stomach. Once that was over, she took the sheet down and spread some cream over the teen's abdomen to release some of the pressure he would feel from his muscles mending. Then she turned her attention to the babies who were both still very healthy. She smiled. They were adorable and even had small tufts of hair on their heads.

Poppy began cleaning them up. When Harry woke, he wouldn't want to see them all bloody.

CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE

When he opened his eyes, he felt blissfully dazed and numb. For a moment, he wondered where he was, staring up at the ceiling. Where was Draco? Why did he feel the way he did?

Then he remembered.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, turning his head. However, he stopped abruptly upon seeing the two little humans within the incubators beside his bed. His mouth closed and he stared. That was all he could do. Those babies; they were obviously his.

He observed the soft tufts of silver-white hair that was so much like their father's and the emerald eyes that were staring all around them curiously. They got those from Harry. He swallowed thickly as he observed them and their tiny bodies that were covered by a soft, natural tan. They were gorgeous. And they were his.

The sound of the door opening didn't bother him. To him, all he could see was the babies across from him. However, when he felt a hand on his forehead he couldn't help but look up. Poppy was smiling down at him. "They are beautiful, Harry." She said gently.

"I want-" Harry had a hoarse voice and couldn't speak anymore than that.

"You want to hold them?" she tried and he nodded, blushing. So Poppy proceeded to help Harry sit up. It was with some difficulty but once he was finally up, Poppy showed him how to hold his arms and then she proceeded to pass him his son first. The baby's eyes instantly fell on him, being held in his right arm. Then the little girl was placed in his left arm, almost copying her brother's movements. It felt a little awkward but Harry was happy.

However, "Where is Draco?" he managed after she helped him get some water.

"Well, first your father passed out when I mentioned you going into labor. Draco passed out because he caught a glimpse of what I was doing. Then Ron passed out when I asked him for help and there was a small bit of complication. Other than that, everything went perfectly. You were right to have asked for more magical supplement potions. Without them I don't know what would have happened." Harry shifted uncomfortably at the thought. "Your little ones are perfectly healthy and I have their birth certificates filled out." She smiled at Harry. "I put Fenrir as their father but I listed Draco as an adoptive father." Harry smiled at that, happy. "They have your last name. All I need is the rest of their names."

Harry blushed. He and Draco hadn't wanted to get attached to them yet so they never even thought of names. However, if he had to come up with something off the bat, he could make something that sort of matched, couldn't he? It would be cute.

It took him a full five minutes to answer the nurse, who was looking at him with interest.

Finally, he smiled. "Artimus Morin Snape." He said, referring to the boy. The nurse pulled the birth certificate over to her and wrote the name down. "And . . . Athia Mari Snape."

"Artimus and Athia. They are perfect names for them." Poppy said. "So, Artimus and Athia Snape, born May 24, 1997 at 3:12AM and 4:37AM. Artimus was first born."

"I got here around 1 in the morning." Harry said, frowning.

"As I said, there were some complications . . . with you . . . not the babies. They were perfectly fine. Either way, because of those complications it took longer for me to do the procedure. You're all okay now." She pushed some of Harry's hair from his face. Then she enervated Ron and Draco from the floor.

The two got up and looked at each other before noticing Harry. Their eyes widened and they scrambled to get off the floor, having to grab each other from getting up too fast but they managed to steady themselves and look at Harry, who was looking at them with wide eyes.

Ron looked like he would cry. "You're okay!"

"Thanks to you, Ron." Poppy said and Harry looked surprised. "I'm happy I accepted you into my healing class."

"Huh?" Draco asked, looking worried. "What happened?"

"Everything is okay now, Draco." Harry said softly. "I don't want to know what happened because it doesn't matter now." The blonde nodded even though he still looked concerned. "You're their adoptive dad." He told Draco with a wide smile. The blonde's eyes widened before he looked so happy he could probably squeeze someone to death from hugging them so tightly. "This is Artimus and Athia Snape." Harry said, nodding to each and Draco looked like he would cry. "Want to hold them?" Draco nodded and managed to pick Artimus up. Poppy instructed him to be carefully with his head because they couldn't hold it up. He got Artimus settled and Harry passed him Athia. Both babies looked up at him.

"Fenrir had white hair?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "He had silver-white hair. They will have a few silver streaks. You can see them if you move them into the light though." Draco did just that and saw the light shimmer to their hair. It was beautiful.

"That is an excellent combination, your eyes and Fenrir's hair." Draco mused. "I think they'll have your cute little nose though." He kissed Harry's nose, leaning down slightly to do so. Then he held Athia and passed Artimus back to Harry.

Harry smiled though. "Ron, can you get everyone else?" his best friend nodded and rushed from the room.

When they all came back in, Severus stared at his grandchildren with wide eyes, moving over to the side of the bed and sitting down. Harry and Draco passed them to him and the normally stoic man actually gave a wide smile.

"I think," Harry began and they all looked at him. "I think that Ron and Hermione should be the godparents of Artimus and Blaise and Neville to Athia . . ." their eyes widened and Harry smiled at them. "If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind!" they said hurriedly at the same time. Then the four of them blushed lightly and glanced at each other. Poppy only smiled and wrote the information down on the birth certificates as well.

"What are their full names?" Severus asked his son. Harry smiled.

"Artimus Morin Snape and Athia Mari Snape."

"Their gorgeous." He said and that surprised them. Such a word never left the man's house before but Harry knocked his shock away and smiled happily.

"I know."

Everything would be fine now. All Harry and Draco had to do was pass their sixth year and learn how to take care of the twins. Of course, it was nearing summer and Harry would also have his summer practical exams to make up for the assignments he missed in classes.

Next, it would be Hermione and Neville's turns.


	2. Epologue

So without further ado  
SIX MONTHS LATER

----

Harry lifted Athia into his arms while Draco handled Artimus. The two babies, six months old, were very healthy and happy. They rarely ever cried so the two parents had to place a monitoring spell over them so they knew when they were hungry or needed to be changed.

He rubbed his hand over his daughter's back as they both carried the babies over to their carriers.

Finally, Harry was seventeen years old, a father of fraternal twins, with an excellent boyfriend who helped him no matter what and treated the babies as if they were his own. His father was an excellent grandpa as well even if he didn't seem like he would be at first. (AN:// If you forgot, Snape is Harry's biological father)

Everything was going well in his life now. McGonagall became the headmistress while Professor Snape became deputy headmaster. Both allowed those with children to stay in the school which had six students in the school parents of six infants. That was write, six infants.

Only a month ago on September 3, Hermione went into labor, giving birth to her two beautiful daughters. Ron was excellent through the labor, helping her through it. Of course, the twins were expected to show up around that time anyways, only two days passed their due date. They had reddish brown tufts of hair on their head and light blue eyes, almost like ice, but they would probably darken as they became older. They were gorgeous though.

The two, who had married on July 2 during that summer, had already chosen names for the lovely little babies. Harry and Draco became godfathers of the one they named Lily Ann Weasley and Harry was honored she was named after his mother. Neville and Blaise were the proud godfathers of Molly Jane Weasley, named after Ron's mother but carrying Hermione's middle name.

Then came September 12, the day that Neville went into labor. It was that day they were waiting for in anticipation, knowing that Neville was worried about the ultrasounds. The sandy-haired male had nearly passed out when he began thinking he would give birth to a foot alongside his son.

Blaise turned out to be a very nervous father, but there was never really anything to worry about. It turned out that there were twin boys in the womb. The younger of the two was a bit mischevious and hid behind his brother, making it look like there was only one baby. Eventually, his foot revealed itself only to freak them all out a bit.

When Poppy had realized there were two, she panicked for a short moment because they didn't prepare Neville for two babies, meaning it could have turned out disatrous. Fortunately though, everything went smoothly.

So Blaise and Neville became fathers of identical boys. Harry and Draco were named godfather of the little mischevious younger twin that Neville decided to name Freddie George Longbottom. Since he was already a prankster before ever being born, the name suited him. Fred and George Weasley were pleased and proud to have the little one bare their name. The two had laughed for hours upon finding out how Freddie tricked them. Ron and Hermione became the godparents of the elder twin that Blaise named Zachary Daniel Longbottom. They called him "Zack" for short. Again, they chose to use Neville's last name considering the Zabini name didn't have a good reputation.

Though it was a little difficult to get through classes and raise children at the same time, the six students were able to pull it off wonderfully. Even Ron was doing well in his classes. Harry, Hermione, and Blaise would be going for their mastery in every subject. Draco, Ron, and Neville were going for individual masteries and diplomas in anything else necessary.

Harry would become an at-home researcher, finding information to help with the creation or recreation of new potions, cures, and healing arts to help others. Hermione wanted to be a part-time healer after Lily and Molly were a bit older. She only wanted her mastery in everything just in case she had to switch to a profession that was less time-consuming. Blaise didn't quite know what he would be doing, hence his wanting his mastery in every subject. Meanwhile, Neville wanted to be a herbologist, Ron an auror, and Draco a potions master much like Snape.

Draco and Harry were currently going to their celebration party of their engagement along with Neville and Blaise. The four would be having a double wedding where they would keep Harry's name and Neville's name rather than the names Zabini and Malfoy remaining. It had been eaisly decided.

And even though Harry would marry Draco and possibly have children by him, Athia and Artimus' father was still clear in his head: Fenrir. The werewolf alpha would never be forgotten. Harry could never ignore the fact he did exist and even if it was only two weeks or so that he stayed with him, it brought forward his two children and eventually, his growing love for Draco.

If not for Fenrir, none of it would have happened.

But the werewolf could rest easy in his grave with two wonderful people watching over his pups, and his turned pup, Remus, watching over the clan as the initiated alpha.

Life would only get better from then.


End file.
